Seven Gundams Confirmed
by Kawa Barton
Summary: THe five GW boys meet up with two other pilots...and Wufei is not happy about their gender ~_^ Oh and please leave your e-mail addy with your review if you ask a question okie day??
1. Two new pilots

The year is AC 205 10 years since Trieze's death. The Space Colonies and Earth are at peace with one another and the Gundam Pilots' skills are no longer needed. Though it had been 10 years, the war, and those who were lost are still remembered for their valiant efforts.   
  
A young man in his mid 20's bicycles down a road, clearly in a hurry, his blonde hair blowing in the wind and his blue eyes fixed on the road. He wears a brown jacket, khaki pants, a blue shirt and a pair of tennis shoes. He then looks up and sees his destination. A bus stop ahead. A young man waits there with brown spiky hair his braid flowing out behind him. The man on the bicycle smiles and pedals faster.   
"Hey Quatre how's it goin!!??"  
The young blonde haired man stopped his bike and caught his breath.   
"Alright and how are you Duo?"   
"Great!"   
Quatre parked his bicycle and sat on a bench nearby.   
"Phew I thought I was going be late!"   
"Hey don't worry pal the others still haven't come"   
Quatre nodded.   
"You look great"   
"Thanks Quatre, you aren't looking to shabby yourself."   
They grew silent for a moment and Duo asked another question.   
"So have you been up to lately?"   
"Nothing really...my sisters and I are handling the company my father left us, and that's pretty much it. What about you Duo?"   
"Well not much has been happening with me either buddy. I went to school for a few years. I've been working as a mechanic at this shop and that's about it"  
Quatre nodded. A few minutes later a yellow cab drove up. A tall man with brown hair and forest green eyes stepped out of the car. He smiled seeing his two friends.   
"Trowa!" Duo and Quatre yelled in unison.   
Trowa nodded and smiled.   
"How are you both?"   
"We're fine how about you?" Quatre asked.   
"I am doing well"   
"Its great to see ya Trowa!"   
"Yes its good to see you Duo and Quatre"   
"So what have you been up to all these years?" Duo asked sitting on the wooden bench.   
Trowa sighed. "Not much I am afraid. I worked at the circus for a few more years and then went back to school. I am now working at a theatre."   
The other two nodded.   
"And what about Catharine?" Duo asked  
"We still keep in touch"   
Just then the three men heard motorcycle tires screech behind them. They all looked toward the road. A man about their ages stepped off and removed his helmet.   
"Heero! Hey buddy!" Duo yelled to him.   
"Hi" Trowa and Quatre said together.   
"Hello" Heero said as he placed his helmet on his motorcycle.   
Quatre smiled seeing another helmet on the bike with the name Relena printed on it.   
"How are you all?" Heero asked.  
"We are all fine and how are you Heero?" Trowa asked.  
Heero nodded. "I am doing well"   
The others smiled and nodded.   
Duo smiled slyly and asked. "So how is Relena??"   
Heero smiled and said.   
"Mrs. Yuy is doing fine"   
They all smiled.   
"Lets see you've been married two years right?" Duo asked.  
Heero nodded.   
"Your wedding was so beautiful" Quatre sighed.   
Trowa and the others nodded.  
"Indeed it was a pretty wedding" Trowa remarked.   
"Yep we all looked pretty snazzy in those tuxes too," Duo, laughed  
Then all four boys sat on the wooden bench and each told the others what had happened through their ten years of separation.   
Later another cab drove up and another young man stepped onto the sidewalk. He had black slick hair and wore a white outfit.   
"Hey Wufei!" they all said together.   
Wufei nodded. "Sorry I am late, I had to fly and then drive here..."   
The others nodded understandingly.   
"Don't worry about it Wufei!" Duo said.   
Wufei smiled a little.   
"Since we are all here I suggest we move to a more comfortable talking area don't you agree?" Quatre asked.  
Everyone murmured in agreement. Quatre and Heero drove their bikes and the rest walked to a restaurant nearby.   
They all strolled in and were seated at a table.   
"So Wufei what have you been doing?"   
"Not much" Wufei said.   
"Do you see Sally anymore??" Duo asked.   
Wufei grinned. "Yes we are to be wed soon"   
Quatre clapped and the others nodded and smiled.   
"Are you all ready to order?" a young lady asked.   
The five young men turned their heads to the beautiful waitress. Duo gasped.   
"Hildie?" He said.  
The girl looked over at Duo. She giggled.   
"Why its you Duo and the rest of the former Gundam Pilots!!"  
"Shh keep it down will ya..."   
"OH sorry Duo...well how are you guys?"   
"We're doing well" Trowa said.  
"Why a waitress?" Duo asked  
"I will talk to you guys later alright?? Right now I have a job..."  
"Oh right sorry Hildie"   
Hildie smiled and then took out a small note pad and a pencil from her ear.   
"What can I get ya'll?"   
She turned to Trowa.  
"I will have the special and a coke to drink please Hilde" he said.  
Hildie nodded and then looked to Heero. Heero stared at the table and Quatre nudged him.   
"Huh? Oh right I will have the special also and some coffee"   
Hildie nodded and turned to Wufei.   
Wufei shook his head. The other pilots shook their heads as well.  
"Alright well if you guys change your mind just tell me!"  
The five-gundam pilots all nodded. Hilde smiled and walked off toward the kitchens.   
"Jeez Hilde went down to a waitress…." Duo said, "I thought she would be some kind of Secret Agent or something."  
"I think its great that Hilde has a job. " Quatre said. "Even if it isn't the best job out there"   
The others nodded in agreement. Then Trowa pointed toward the TV above them.   
"Check this out" he said.   
The other boys followed his gaze.  
On the TV screen two gundams fought a massive group of soldiers. The first gundam had a huge crossbow type weapon on its left arm, the gigantic weapon shot missiles shaped as arrows into the mass of Aries destroying all of them. The second gundam used a double-sided scythe slashing and destroying the Aries that gathered around it.   
"What the…" Duo muttered  
"But we are the only gundam pilots…" Quatre said.  
"Apparently we aren't now" Trowa replied  
"They might be enemies," Wufei suggested  
"What ever the case is we better check it out," Heero said as he stood.  
The others nodded and stood also.   
"What about the food and drinks?" Duo asked.   
Trowa tossed some money on the table "I am sure that will take care of it"   
Duo sighed and then followed the rest out the door.   
Quatre called to Duo and Trowa. "Since your Gundams are hidden with mine lets all go together!"   
Duo and Trowa looked at Quatre and nodded.   
Heero jumped on his motorcycle and drove away at a fast speed.  
"I hope he doesn't get stopped" Duo said aloud.   
Wufei called a cab.   
"Bye Wufei!" Quatre called.   
Wufei nodded and climbed in the cab.   
"Well what are we going to do Quatre?" Duo asked  
"We all can't fit on your bike" Trowa pointed out  
"I know but we can put it in the trunk of a cab!" Quatre suggested.  
Trowa and Duo smiled. "Alright then lets go!"   
Duo called the cab while Quatre got his bike up on the sidewalk.   
When the cab pulled up Trowa helped Quatre put his bike in the trunk while Duo told the driver where they were going.   
"You want me to drop you off at the edge of a desert??" the driver asked  
"You're not paid to ask questions, just to take the passengers where they want to go" Duo said a little harshly.  
The driver nodded but still was a little puzzled. Then Trowa and Quatre climbed in and they set off. The whole way there Quatre told them about how their gundams faired and about the new features added on by the mechanics at the Maganac Core base.   
Trowa and Duo were pleased with the new upgrades and planned to thank the mechanics for their work.   
"Alright kids here is your stop" The driver called from the front seat.   
When they had gotten out and paid the driver Quatre asked Duo a question that had been bothering him the whole trip there.   
"Did the driver hear what I said?" he asked as he pulled out his bike from the trunk.  
Duo shook his head. "Nope not a word"  
"How can you be so sure?" Trowa asked.  
Duo shrugged. "It's amazing what green paper can do these days." Duo grinned.   
Trowa smiled and nodded.   
Quatre smiled and shook his head. "Now Rasid should of left some mode of transportation for us."  
Not far from the three boys three dirt bikes were parked, each one with a helmet resting on the handlebars.   
Duo laughed. "Helmets included"   
Quatre nodded. "You should always wear a helmet Duo"   
The three men crossed the sand and mounted the bikes strapping their helmets on.   
Duo revved his engine and gave out an excited yell. "This is going to be an awesome ride!"   
Trowa smiled. "Lets get going"   
Quatre nodded and sped off in front, Trowa and Duo followed behind.   
  
"Hey wow the Deathscythe is looking better than ever!" Duo exclaimed when he saw his beloved Gundam.  
Quatre smiled and nodded. "Yes the people here took great care of each of our gundams"   
Trowa smiled with satisfaction. "Indeed they did very well"   
"Well lets get going!" Duo yelled and he climbed into his gundam. "Whoa…"   
"What is it Duo?" Quatre asked from inside Sandrock.   
"It's just been awhile that's all" Duo replied.   
Trowa turned to his two companions. "We better get moving or we might miss the new pilots"   
"Right!" Duo and Quatre yelled in unison.   
Wufei and Heero stood on the edge of base, both of them in their gundams.  
"Who are they?" Heero muttered to himself.   
"Who ever they are they seem to be quite strong," Wufei said.   
Heero nodded. "Lets go check it out"   
The Wing Zero sped forward followed closely by Nataku.  
The two gundam strangers turned their gundams glinted in the firelight.   
The four gundams stood and stared at each other for a moment. Then the gundam with the crossbow looked to the sky.   
The Deathscythe, Heavy Arms and Sandrock approached the four and soon took their places next to the Wing Zero and Nataku.   
Quatre climbed out of his Gundam.   
"We shouldn't be fighting" Quatre yelled.   
Trowa sighed. But unbuckled his seat belt and climbed out of his gundam as well. Duo, Heero and Wufei looked at them curiously but did the same. The gundam strangers' doors to their gundams opened and they stepped out.   
"Women??!!" Wufei yelled. "The pilots are WOMEN??!!"   
The two girls looked at Wufei and glared.   
"What's wrong with that?" The first one asked.   
Duo practically fainted. "Hanami??!!"   
The second pilot waved to Duo. "Hello Duo!"  
"You're a gundam pilot?!!"   
The other pilots looked at Hanami and Duo.   
"Would you mind introducing us?" Quatre asked politely.   
"Oh yea Hanami these are my friends and fellow gundam pilots Heero, Wufei, Quatre, and Trowa"   
Hanami nodded. "Nice to meet you I am Hanami some who know me only as their executioner call me the Angel of Death"   
The other pilot nodded and introduced herself. "I am Kawa Umi my enemies call me the Angel of Silence"   
The two girls smiled.   
The gundam boys nodded.   
The pilot called Kawa gestured to her gundam. "This is Gundam Archer"   
Hanami gestured toward hers. "This is Gundam Aquarius"   
Kawa crossed her arms over her blue tank top. "We have heard of your gundams before but I don't think this is the best time or place to talk of our gundams. Do you have a headquarters or an are on which we can speak freely?"   
Quatre smiled. "What about my headquarters in the desert?"   
The other pilots looked at him and nodded.  
  
A few hours later the gundam pilots were all seated around a table exchanging stories.   
"So what are your stories?" Trowa asked Hanami and Kawa.   
Hanami looked to Kawa. "Will you tell Kawa?"   
Kawa smiled. "If you wish"   
Hanami nodded.  
Kawa smiled, cleared her throat and began.   
"We have been training to become a gundam pilots since we were 15 by a man named Dr. Tai. Dr. Tai took us both in when we were just 5 years of age. He began our training at that time to build up our strength both physically and mentally. When the war began between the Earth and the colonies Hanami and I experienced our first battles. We fought in mobile suits belonging to the Maganac Core."  
Quatre gasped. "But how?? I never knew…."   
Kawa nodded and explained. "We fought alongside you many times Master Quatre. We were told to keep our identities secret until we were strong enough and had more experience with fighting. For Dr. Tai feared that if our enemies knew of us we would be killed, our suits, which the Maganac core supplied us with, are not as strong as a gundam. Our gundams were finished the day Heero saved the Earth from a long winter. To keep our skill in tact we practiced secretly on an island."  
Duo spoke up. "So what was your battle all about this morning?"   
Hanami turned to Duo. "Our mission this morning is top secret I am afraid we will have to have clearance from Dr. Tai before we tell you."  
"But why we are gundam pilots like yourselves…." Duo said. "You can't fight this new enemy on your on"   
"Dr. Tai has his reasons….we will bring you to the base and you may discuss your concerns with him." Hanami said.   
Duo frowned but didn't protest any further.   
"How did you keep your identities secret from the people in the Maganac Core?" Heero asked.   
Kawa looked over to Heero and replied. "We dressed as men and wore hats to hide our long hair."   
Heero and the others nodded. Just then a red light flashed above their heads.   
"Looks like we got another battle to fight." Hanami said.   
Kawa and Hanami stood.   
"We won't be long" the two said together and they left the room.   
Heero stood to go with them.   
"Don't go Heero," Duo said.  
"But why not?" Heero asked sitting back down.   
"It's their mission not ours, for now anyway." Trowa said.   
The gundam boys looked to Trowa and nodded. Duo looked to Wufei and sighed.  
"Will you just get over it!"  
Wufei looked at him startled. "Get over what?"   
"You still have that shocked expression on your face. They're women pilots it's nothing unusual."   
Wufei frowned. "But I called them strong…"   
The other gundam pilots sighed with annoyance.   
Duo turned to Trowa a mischievous look on his face.  
"So what was that smile for huh Trowa?"   
Trowa looked to him. "What?"   
"That smile, when Kawa stepped out her gundam?? Hmm is there something you would like to share with us?"   
Trowa blushed. "No there is nothing I wish to share with you."   
Duo shrugged. "Whatever Trowa we all know you like her."   
Trowa turned redder. "I do not!"  
"Heh Trowa you may be able to hide your feelings from the audience in a circus tent but not from us!!"   
Quatre laughed and joined in. "That's so sweet Trowa!! You and Kawa would make a great couple!!"   
Duo laughed and started to sing. "Trowa and Kawa sittin' in a tree k..i..s..s..i..n..g……"   
Trowa's face was red as a beet. He stood and walked out of the room slamming the door behind him.   
Duo burst out laughing.   
"I think we went to far…." Quatre said.   
Duo smiled. "He'll get over it."   
  
Seconds turned to minutes and minutes turned to hours as the five gundam pilots waited for the two women to return. Trowa leaned on the railing that ran along the side of a walkway winding through a room where the 7 gundams were stored. He sighed and stared up at Heavy Arms.   
"Where can she be.." he said to himself.   
"Who Trowa?" a sweet voice asked behind him.   
Trowa turned startled. "Oh Kawa…."   
Kawa smiled brightly. "Sorry to disturb you."   
Trowa shook his head. "It's alright."   
Kawa leaned up against the railing beside him.  
"So who were you talking about?" she asked.   
Trowa leaned on the railing and looked at her. "No one…." His face burned red.   
Kawa pretended not to notice and smiled. For a while the two said nothing they stared at the five gundams standing side by side. Then Kawa broke the silence.   
"Trowa, do you like to fight?"   
Trowa turned his forest green eyes to her. "No"  
"Then why do you?"   
Trowa sighed.   
"I fight to protect the colonies and Earth. I also fight because I am a soldier and I carry out what my superior officer commands me to do."  
Kawa nodded understandingly.   
"I fight cause that's all I know how to do….." Kawa said.   
Trowa looked at her questioningly.   
Kawa saw his confused expression and explained.  
"When I was brought up. I never played. All I did was study fighting techniques, build and draw models of mobile suits, worked out and carried out commands given to me by Dr. Tai."  
Trowa nodded sadness filled his eyes.   
"Hey can you two keep it down, normal people are sleeping!!" Duo yelled out to them.   
Kawa and Trowa giggled.   
"Well I better get to bed." Kawa said as she stood.   
Trowa stood also and nodded. "Goodnight"   
Kawa smiled. "Goodnight friend Trowa." Then with a swish of her ponytail she made her way to her sleeping quarters.   
Trowa sighed as he watched her walk off. A plan formulated in his head and he smiled, and then went to his room.  
The next morning Duo awoke to a knock on his door. He yawned and rubbed his eyes.   
"Come in." He yelled sleepily.  
The door opened to a bright smiling face.   
"Wake up sleeping beauty breakfast is ready!!" Hanami called to him.   
Duo yawned and smiled.   
"Alright I will be there in a second."   
Hanami nodded and closed the door. She then returned to the kitchen where Kawa was cooking her delicious pancakes. Kawa smiled as she saw Hanami enter.   
"Everyone up?" she asked.   
"I hope so." Hanami said smiling.   
"Well everything is almost done, can you set the table then Hanami?"   
"Sure Kawa-chan!" Hanami said as she grabbed the eating utensils and napkins.   
Heero was the first to enter the kitchen yawning loudly.   
"Have a good sleep Heero?" Kawa asked as she poured him coffee.   
Heero nodded sleepily and took the coffee Kawa offered him.   
Hanami pointed to a seat. "You sit there Heero."   
Heero looked at Hanami then to the seat. He nodded and sat down.   
Hanami giggled and whispered to Kawa. "He's like a zombie in the morning."   
Kawa smiled and whispered back. "I thought he was always like that!"   
Hanami giggled and poured coffee in the other 6 mugs.  
Wufei was the second to enter followed by Trowa and Duo. All three yawned sleepily and took their seats pointed out by Hanami. Quatre entered last a bright smile covered his handsome features.   
"Good Morning all!" He said cheerfully.   
Kawa looked to him.  
"Good morning Quatre." She said smiling.   
Quatre smiled at Kawa and Hanami.   
"Breakfast smells great!"   
"Why thank you." Hanami said. "I believe that's the first compliment of the day."   
The others pilots muttered to them selves.   
Hanami pointed to Quatre's seat.  
"You sit there Quatre next to Wufiei and Trowa. Kawa you sit next to Trowa." When Hanami said this she winked to Duo and sat in her own seat beside him.   
Kawa smiled and served the pancakes to the hungry pilots. Then she took her own seat by Trowa. Trowa turned to her and smiled.  
"You can do more things beside just fight Kawa." He said.  
"Like what?" she asked.  
"Well you can cook pancakes that's for sure!" Duo said.  
Trowa nodded. The other pilots smiled at her and didn't comment for their mouths were full.   
Kawa smiled at all of them. "Thanks you guys."  
After breakfast Kawa and Hanami received many compliments. Quatre suggested that since they cooked he and the other boys would clean up. Heero, Duo, Trowa and Wufei all glared at him but didn't protest. Kawa and Hanami giggled seeing the three boys disappointed faces.   
"It shouldn't take you long if you all work together." Hanami said as she went out the door. Kawa just giggled and followed her.   
About a half an hour later there was a knock on Kawa's door. She quickly put on her clean navy blue tank and answered the door.   
"Oh hello Hanami!!" she said.   
Hanami smiled and held out a dress. The dress was just Kawa's size and was a dull orange color. The sleeves were short and a dull red.   
"It's beautiful Hanami but what is it for?" Kawa asked as she took the dress.  
"It's for the little festival tonight silly!!" Hanami said smiling. "Try it on real quick and then we will go into to town to pick up some extra things."   
Kawa nodded and closed her door. She slipped off her khakis and her blue tank, and then slipped the dress over her head. The dress fix perfectly and it flowed around her as she walked. She opened the door and twirled to show Hanami.   
Hanami clapped. "It's perfect!"   
Kawa smiled and closed her door again to change back into her regular clothes.   
A few minutes later the two girls were out in Town Square with the gundam boys shopping for evening attire. Heero complained about the suit Kawa had picked out. It was a dull red with a yellow flower in the breast pocket and a yellow shirt underneath the jacket.   
Heero scrunched his nose. "It's ugly." He said.   
"Oh Heero just try it on!" Kawa said as she shoved him and the suit into a dressing room.   
Heero sulked for a few seconds but tried it on anyway. When he stepped out the other gundam boys were dressed in similar suits. Quatre smiled.   
"Mine is so festive!" he said cheerfully. His suit was a dull blue with a red flower in its breast pocket. The shirt he wore underneath was a dull red and matched perfectly with his outfit.   
Trowa looked down at his suit. It was a dull red like Heero's except the shirt he wore, and the flower he had tucked into his pocket were a dull orange. He smiled a bit and then looked over at Duo.   
Duo's was a dull green the flower and the shirt he wore were both a dull red. Wufei smiled big at his selection. His was a dull yellow the flower and his shirt were the same dull green color Duo wore.   
Hanami and Kawa clapped. "You all look so handsome!" they cried together.   
The boys blushed and went back into the dressing rooms to change back into their normal attire. Hanami scanned the market for a jewelry shop while Kawa looked for shoes.   
Hanami squealed with glee seeing a jewelry shop. "Lets go there next!" she said.   
Kawa nodded "Alright."   
The boys came out of their dressing rooms and started to follow the two girls. Hanami stopped them.   
"Nope what we wear is a surprise!" Hanami said.   
The boys all smiled and ventured into a gift shop not far away.   
  
An hour later the boys emerged from the gift shop. They all carried bags containing their suits and gifts. At the same time Hanami and Kawa came out from the jewelry shop giggling carrying bags also. Then the 7-gundam pilots shopped a few hours more. When they all returned to the base each pilot had at least 4 bags if not more. As they entered the base Rasid smiled at the kids.   
"Have fun?" he asked his deep voice echoed around the entrance.   
The pilots smiled at him.   
"We sure did!" Duo, Hanami and Kawa yelled together. Trowa and the others nodded smiling. Then they all went to their rooms to get ready.   
Hours later nightfall had settled in and torches lit the town square along with festive lights and candles. The towns' people danced and ate. Musicians played their guitars and flutes their eyes sparkling in the firelight.   
Kawa looked out her window excitedly she was all dressed and ready to go. She wore her orange dress her brown hair pulled up into a bun, being held in place by decorative bobby pins. A strand of different colored beads rested around her neck and matching earrings dangled from her ears. A knock sounded on the door. Kawa ran to the door and opened to see a face she had hoped would be there.   
"Hello Trowa." She said smiling.   
Trowa looked at her a smile across his face. "I can't believe how beautiful she looks…." He thought to himself.   
Kawa blushed and fidgeted with her dress. Trowa shook his head and extended his hand.   
"Good evening Kawa" he said smiling.   
Kawa placed her hand in his and Trowa kissed it softly. Kawa bit her bottom lip as her face burned a brighter red. Trowa turned and stuck out his arm. Kawa smiled and slipped her arm through his. The couple walked down the corridor and out into the festivities below.   
When Kawa and Trowa reached the town square Hanami and Duo were the center of attention. A circle of people surrounded the two, the music was fast but Duo and Hanami kept up with the beat twirling and jumping. Kawa and Trowa joined the circle and clapped along with the others. When the song ended Duo and Hanami received a large round of applause from the spectators. They bowed and exited to circle.   
"Great job you guys!" Kawa said to them.   
Duo and Hanami smiled breathing heavily. "It's not as easy as it looks." Duo said finally.   
Hanami smiled at him. He returned the smile and the two went into a deep kiss. Kawa smiled and walked away from the kissing couple to join Trowa on the dance floor. Trowa bowed to her and hesitantly placed his hand around her waist. Kawa placed her right hand on his shoulder and Trowa took her left hand in his own. The two danced across the floor gracefully among the other dancers.   
"See I told you he liked her." Duo said to Heero as he and Hanami joined him at their table. Heero smiled as he watched the two dance.   
Quatre joined them his left arm around the shoulders a pretty young girl.   
"Hey you guys!" Quatre said smiling.   
"Whose the girlfriend Quatre?" Duo asked.   
The girl smiled at Quatre and giggled.   
"Oh this is Naeko," Quatre said smiling. "Nakeo these are my friends Heero, Duo and Hanami."   
Naeko nodded to them. "Nice to meet you"   
The others nodded smiling.   
Duo nudged Heero. "Too bad you and Wufei are alone for the night."   
Heero sighed sadly. "I miss her."   
Hanami frowned at Duo. "Duo!"   
Duo looked at Hanami and shrugged. "What?!"   
Hanami shook her head sighing.   
"Hey everyone!!" Kawa said running up.   
"Hey Kawa this is - " Duo started.   
"Shut up and listen!! A whole fleet of Aries are headed this way!! They have a new type of mobile suit with them!! Trowa has already gone to fight come on lets go!!"   
The pilots jumped up and ran toward the base.   
"Quatre! Where are you going??!!" Naeko yelled.   
"Just get somewhere safe Naeko!! I will call you later!!" Quatre yelled back to her.   
Naeko sighed. "Every time I meet a nice guy they always runaway….."   
The gundam pilots jumped in their gundams.   
Kawa cursed under her breath as her dress got caught.   
"Shbeep!" (yep its censored peeps hee hee)   
She pulled on the snagged end ripping her dress and kept on running toward her gundam and climbed in.   
Hanami appeared on her screen.  
"Ready to rock?" she said.   
"Yep lets do this Hanami-Chan!"   
Hanami grinned and her gundam sped off to one of the secret exits that led to the desert sands. Hanami emerged from the sands right under the Aries fleet.  
"Wake up call!!" she yelled.   
She slashed left and right with her double-sided scythe destroying 5 Aries in one swipe. To the left of her the Deathscythe sped into one large mass destroying all the Aries in its path.   
"Oh yea!! The God of Death is back in business!!" Duo yelled.   
"Do not forget the Silencer!" Trowa said as he blew up a whole group of Aries with the missiles hidden in his gundams legs, shoulders, and chest.   
"Woo Hoo Angel of Death here!!" Hanami yelled as her gundam jumped and sliced three Aries in half.   
"Hey don't forget me the Angel of Silence!" Kawa said as her gundam shot arrow shaped missiles into a large crowd of Aries.   
Heero just laughed crazily as he watched his enemies explode.   
Quatre muttered a sorry as he destroyed an Aries suit.   
Soon the whole fleet was destroyed. One last mobile suit stood.  
"That mobile suit looks a lot like the Tallgeese." Duo said.  
"Maybe its another version." Heero said quietly.  
The other pilots nodded in agreement.   
"Well whose gonna take it down?" Kawa asked.   
"Wait look its walking away……" Duo said,   
"Hah! Coward!!" Hanami yelled.   
Kawa sighed.   
The seven gundams stood looking off at the distant sunrise. The gundams glinted in fire and sunlight.   
"Man what a beautiful sunrise……" Duo whispered.   
"A beautiful scene after a horrible one." Wufei said.   



	2. Bon Voyage

"Hanami wake up!" Kawa whispered as she shook her sleeping friend.   
"Huh what is it Kawa??" Hanami asked sleepily.  
"Come on we have to go…" Kawa said still trying to wake her friend up.   
Hanami sat up in her bed rubbing her eyes. "Why?"   
"We are on call again except Dr. Tai wants us at the base. We have to go quietly…come on the boys are waitin for us!!"   
Hanami yawned and stretched. "OK fine I will be out in a minute."   
Kawa sighed and left Hanami's room out into the hall where the gundam boys waited.  
"She better hurry," Duo said. "If we don't we won't be able to get to the other base without being noticed."   
Kawa looked to Rasid who stood in the hallway with them.   
"I am sorry Rasid if Hanami and I hadn't come the new organization wouldn't have come here…"   
Rasid smiled at the young girl. "Don't worry Ms. Kawa Oz new about this place as well…long ago"   
Kawa nodded. "But I still feel bad."   
Trowa put an arm around her shoulders and smiled down at her. Kawa looked up surprised by his action but smiled back.   
Duo raised an eyebrow and nudged Trowa. Trowa looked at Duo and blushed but still kept his arm around Kawa.   
Hanami emerged from her room looking fresh and a bright smile on her face.   
"Alright lets go!!" she said cheerfully. All the pilots nodded and they all continued down the hallway to the trucks bearing their gundams in the holding area below. Rasid watched the seven pilots climb into the trucks, Trowa and Kawa in the first one, Duo and Hanami in the second, Wufei and Heero in the third and Quatre in the last.   
"Wait Quatre!! wait for me!" Naeko yelled running up to his truck.  
Quatre looked at Naeko. "How did you get in here??!!"   
"Well I um…."  
"Hey miss come back here!!"   
Five guards ran toward her each one holding their guns ready. Quatre jumped out of his truck and stood in front of Naeko.   
"Don't shoot its ok…she is my girlfriend!"   
The guards stopped. "Oh…well she doesn't have a pass to get in….so we.."   
"Don't worry about it guys." Quatre said smiling.   
"I am sorry Quatre but I just wanted to go with you…please let me go!!" Naeko said.  
Quatre turned and looked at Naeko.   
"Hold on a second…" Quatre said.   
Quatre walked over to the other trucks to ask the others.   
"We really have to be going NOW!" Kawa whispered.   
"Yes the troupes will be on to us if we don't leave now." Trowa added.  
Quatre looked to all of them and sighed.   
"Can't we bring her along?"  
Hanami then spoke up. "Sure lets bring her…I mean if she is Quatre's girlfriend then she shouldn't tell anyone if he tells her not to.."  
"But she might be a spy." Wufei suggested.  
"Oh shutup Wufei to you all women are bad!"   
"NOT SALLY!!" Wufei yelled.   
The pilots rolled their eyes.   
"Well let her come along" Kawa said.   
Quatre smiled. "Thanks you guys!"   
The pilots nodded a your welcome and went back into the trucks buckling their seatbelts. (safety first ~_^)   
Quatre walked back over to Naeko who was leaning against the truck bearing Quatre's gundam.   
"You can come." He said smiling.  
Naeko hugged Quatre. "Oh thank you!!"   
Quatre hugged her back and helped her into the truck.   
Rasid opened the gates in front and watched the four trucks speed out into the desert.   
  
"So you said this place was on an island right?" Duo asked over the radio to Kawa.   
"Yes Duo that's what I said." Kawa said yawning.  
"Well then what are we supposed to do drive underwater?" Duo asked.  
Kawa rolled her eyes. "Dr. Tai has a boat waiting for us, that we will be able to stash our gundams on."  
Duo nodded. "Alright roger that."   
Kawa shook her head and heard Hanami laugh at Duo over the radio. Kawa smiled happy that they had meet up with the gundam boys. She looked over to Trowa. His head rested on the window and he was fast asleep. Kawa smiled once again and then turned to the road.   
Naeko rested her head on Quatre's shoulder. Quatre smiled down at her and asked. "What do you do Naeko? I mean as a job?"   
Naeko looked up into his handsome face. "I am a mechanic," she smiled. "I work on mobile suits, gundams are my specialty."   
Quatre laughed a little. "Wow I guess its good we have you then!!"   
Naeko smiled. "One more little surprise!!"   
Quatre looked at her questioningly. Naeko picked up the walkie talkie and talked over it.  
"Kawa my dear sister speak up."   
"Hey Naeko!" Kawa responded.   
"You two are sisters?!!" Duo yelled over the radio.   
Kawa and Naeko laughed. "Yes of course."   
"Why didn't you tell us?" Duo asked.   
Then Hanami spoke up. "We hold many secrets." She giggled.   
Trowa looked over at Kawa awakened by the laughing and yelling coming over the radio.   
"I don't know if I can trust you" he said teasingly.   
Kawa shrugged. "You will find out all of our secrets when we reach the base."   
Trowa smiled and went back to sleep.   
All the rest of the way the pilots were quiet often switching drivers to allow the other to sleep.   
Hours later the pilots reached a wharf, a ship awaits them tied to a post. The captain watched them approach and had his crew help them load their gundams onto the boat.   
Hanami walked up to the captain and saluted. "Good morning captain." She said.  
The captain saluted back and smiled. "Good morning Ms. Hanami." He said.  
Kawa came up behind her friend and smiled at the captain.   
"Ah it's so nice to see you two again Ms. Hanami and Ms. Kawa." The Captain said.  
The girls giggled.   
"It's nice to see you again Captain Ricky." Kawa said.   
Captain Ricky smiled and helped the girls onto the boat.   
The five gundam boys came up on deck from the loading area.   
"Where is Naeko?" Kawa asked worridly.   
"She is looking at the gundams." Quatre said, "she wants to make sure they are all in tact and alright. She is also interested in the upgrades our five gundams have."   
Kawa nodded. "That girl is always working on something!"   
Duo yawned. "Well lets get some sleep."   
Heero walked over to the ship's rail and looked out across the sea. "I'm going to stay up." Was all he said.  
Wufei went down below clearly tired. Kawa and Hanami yawned together and laugh, then they followed Wufei down below.   
Duo looked over at Heero, he sighed and walked over to him.   
"What's wrong Heero?" Duo asked leaning on the ship's railing.   
Heero looked up at the star filled sky. "Nothing…" he said.   
Duo shrugged and looked up at the night sky and smiled. "The moon looks so pretty from Earth." He whispered.   
"Even more beautiful from space." Trowa said from beside Duo.   
Duo looked over at Trowa in surprise. "I didn't see you come over here." He said.  
Trowa shrugged and continued to look at the sky. Duo looked from Trowa to Heero.   
"You guys are so blah…." He said. "Always quiet and serious.."   
Heero glared at him. "At least we aren't loud and obnoxious."   
Duo sighed. "Well I make people laugh…you guys are so boring."   
Trowa and Heero just ignored Duo.  
"Fine just ignore me…" he said " You clown and you leg popper."   
Duo yawned and went down below muttering to himself. Trowa looked to Heero.  
"Leg popper??" he asked.  
"Don't ask" Heero said.   
Trowa just shrugged and watched the waves lap against the boat side as they sped off into the early morning.   
  
The three gundam girls were awakened by a knock on their door. Kawa was the one who answered, after she climbed over her snoring sister and friend. When she opened the door she found herself looking at the bright smiling face of Captain Ricky.   
"Good Morning to you Ms. Kawa the island is in site."   
Kawa yawned. "Alright we will be up in a second." She said as she closed the door. Kawa turned and looked at the two snoring girls.   
She cleared her throat and then yelled. "GET UP YOU GUYS THE ISLAND WAS SITED!!"   
Hanami and Naeko practically fell off the bed with surprise.   
"Not so loud." Hanami whined.   
"Kawa has always been the loud one." Naeko muttered. Then she grabbed her head in pain. "Hey ow!!" the shoe that had hit Naeko's head fell to the floor and Kawa pretended to be busy picking out what to wear.   
Naeko rubbed her sore head and stuck her tongue out at Kawa'a back.   
Later that morning at breakfast the pilots and mechanic wolfed down their scrambled eggs and biscuits. The captain looked at all of them.   
"You guys eat like you haven't seen food in years." He said laughing.   
The pilots and mechanic shrugged and kept eating. Then as everyone was finishing a crewmember came down and saluted to all of them.  
"We are approaching the island." He said.   
The captain thanked the brown haired sailor and stood.   
"Well we better get moving." He said  
The pilots nodded and took one last bite and sip of their drinks. Then they followed the captain out the door and up the steps to the deck.   
Duo slid down the railing on the walkway laughing all the way down.   
The other pilots walked down the walkway giggling at Duo. Naeko had gone down to help with the unloading of the gundams.   
Dr. Tai awaited them on the shore of the island and was greeted with hugs by Kawa and Hanami.   
"Ah my girls how are you?" Dr. Tai asked hugging them.   
Dr. Tai was a tall man in his 40's his brown hair going every which way and a shaggy beard covered his face. His blue eyes twinkled at the site of his two beautiful adopted daughters.   
"Oh we are fine father!" Kawa said hugging him.   
Hanami smiled and nodded. "Father these are our friends." She gestured toward the five gundam boys standing a few feet away.   
Duo walked up and stuck out his hand.   
"I'm Duo Hanami's boyfriend how are you doing?" he said smiling.   
Dr. Tai laughed and shook Duo's hand. "I'm doing fine young man." He said he looked over Duo's shoulder to Hanami.   
"A very lively fellow you found here." He said laughing.   
Hanami blushed and smiled.   
Kawa took Trowa's hand and brought him up to her father. "Father this is my boyfriend Trowa."  
Trowa looked at Kawa surprised. He thought that maybe Kawa had feelings for him but wasn't exactly sure. But he stuck out his hand and smiled.   
Dr. Tai shook Trowa's hand and smiled at him.  
"Well it seems you are the opposite of Mr. Duo over there."   
Trowa nodded and looked at Kawa smiling. Kawa smiled back and then introduced the other boys to Dr. Tai.   
After all the introductions were made Naeko came running up from the loading bay not far away.   
"Hello Dr. Tai!!" she yelled.   
"Ahh I was wondering where my dear Naeko was."   
Naeko smiled and hugged him. "How are you doing??"  
"Well and you?"  
Naeko smiled. "Well."   
"Well that's good to hear. Now I am sure these fine boys would like to know who and what we are up against. Am I right?"   
"Yes that is correct." Heero said.   
Dr. Tai nodded. "Well follow me and I will show you."   
The pilots and Naeko followed Dr. Tai to a cart, which took them to a set of iron doors hidden on the side of the mountain, which dominated the island. The doors opened and they followed him inside.   
"Hey Kawa!" a young man said waving.  
"Oh hi Duke!" she called waving.  
The young man named Duke was about Kawa's age. His tan hair fell in front of his handsome face and an earring pierced his left ear. Duke came up and embraced Kawa in a hug.  
"How are you? It's been so long!" he said smiling.   
Kawa looked up at him and smiled. "Yes it has, let me introduce you to my friends." She said.   
She turned and looped her arms around Trowa's. "Duke this is my boyfriend Trowa."   
Duke smiled at Trowa. "Well it's about time Kawa has gotten a boyfriend." He said as he shook Trowa's hand.   
Hanami stepped forward and cleared her throat.   
"Oh Hanami!!" Duke yelled.   
Hanami smiled and the two embraced.   
"My, my all we need now is Naeko!"   
Naeko tapped on his shoulder. Duke turned. "Well the gang is all here!" he said hugging Naeko.   
The gundam boys looked at the four totally confused.   
Duke laughed. "Forgive me. I am Duke the girls and I grew up together, they are like sisters to me."   
The boys nodded.   
Duke turned to Hanami.   
"So one of these guys yours?" he asked his green eyes teasing.   
Hanami poked him in the stomach. "Yes"   
Hanami turned and took Duo's hand. "This one is mine." She said.   
"My name is Duo." Duo said extending his hand.   
Duke shook his hand and was introduced to Heero and Wufei.   
"This is my boyfriend Quatre." Naeko said.   
Quatre blushed and nodded.   
Duke shook his hand.   
"Well are we going to stand here all day hugging and talking?" Dr. Tai asked.  
They all turned and looked at Dr. Tai.   
"Well come on you young people follow me."  
The pilots giggled and walked down the hallway following Dr. Tai. Duke, Hanami, Naeko and Kawa all walked together discussing what had been happening since their last departure.   
Duo whispered to Trowa as they walked.   
"Man for a minute there I thought old Duke there was a boyfriend of Kawa's." He said.  
Trowa nodded. "I was relieved when he wasn't"   
Duo looked at Trowa in surprise. "You confessed you love her!!"  
Trowa looked at Duo and nodded. "Yes I do love her…why is that surprising?"   
Duo shrugged. "You just never said it in words before."   
The party continued down the long hallway passing many doors. They soon reached what seemed to be the main control room. Men in blue uniforms sat at the controls calling out reports and problems.   
Dr. Tai stopped walking and turned to his party.  
"This is the main control room where we track down our enemies."  
"And just who are our enemies?" Wufei asked.   
"They're an organization called the Black Wolves." Duke spoke up.   
The pilots turned to Duke.   
"The leader of this organization is a man by the name of Rothen Kushrandada.   
"Would he happen to be a relative of Trieze Kushranada?" Wufei asked.  
Duke looked over at Wufei. "Yes he is his cousin. Why?"   
Duo spoke for Wufei. "Trieze and Wufei were friends I guess you could say."  
Wufei nodded solemnly.  
"Were you the one that killed Trieze?" Duke asked.  
Wufei turned his back to them. "I do not wish to discuss it."   
Duke nodded. "As you wish." (sidenote: rolls down hill Aaaaas yooou wiiiiisssshhh!!!)   
Kawa looked at Wufei sadly and turned back to Duke. "Do you have anymore information on this man?"  
Duke nodded. "Yes he's about the same height as Trowa he has brown hair and brown eyes…."  
Hanami sighed. "What she means is what he does??"   
Duke laughed, "Oh right, he wants to carry on what his cousin started. He believes in the same things as Trieze did."  
Heero crossed his arms over his green tank. "Oh great here we go again."   
"Does he have any special mobile suits we should know about?" Quatre asked.   
Duke turned to Quatre. "Yes he has two mobile suits that are similar to the Tallgeese."   
"If the machinery is the same, then there should be no problem beating them." Naeko spoke up.   
"Yes well these mobile suits are much stronger…..some say they used Gundamnium Aloi."   
"Then that makes them gundams." Hanami said.   
"Not exactly. Here let me show you some clips from a battle recently fought some time ago by a former pilot of ours." Duke turned around and pressed a couple buttons.   
"Former pilot Duke?" Kawa asked.   
Duke nodded still typing something in. "Yes he was killed in this battle."  
Trowa frowned. "What kind of mobile suit did he use?"  
"A gundam much similar to the Heavy Arms."   
The pilots gasped. "A gundam?? That thing destroyed a gundam??" they all yelled together.   
Duke turned to them as he pulled down a screen. "Yes it is possible you know."  
"Yes but….." Kawa started.   
"Just watch the tape." Duke said as he pressed a green button on the remote device he held in his left hand.  
The pilots turned their gazes to the screen. On it appeared a mobile suit the same size as a gundam. In its left hand it held a green beam sword, it's blue armor glinted in the sunlight as it watched its approaching opponent.  
"The pilot in the gundam is a man by the name of Trenton Michaels." Duke said.  
Hanami and Kawa's eyes filled with tears.   
"Trenton?? He was a gundam pilot?" Hanami asked.  
Duke nodded.   
"Why didn't you tell us?" Kawa asked.  
"He said he didn't want you to know…..for some reason or another."  
Trowa and Duo comforted their sobbing girlfriends as they watched the battle.   
Naeko jotted notes on the machinery used by each of the mobile suits.   
"The problem didn't lie in the gundam that's for sure." She said. "It was the pilot."  
Duke looked to Naeko. "How can you be so sure?"   
Naeko sighed. "Look at the way he's fighting…I mean come on he can't even block…"  
Heero nodded. "Indeed Naeko is right."   
Kawa spoke up her eyes red from crying. "Trenton was never fit to fight in a mobile suit, he was a mechanic just like Naeko."  
Hanami sniffed and wiped her eyes and turned to Duke. "Why did you let him fight??!!" she yelled.  
Duke shook his head. "It wasn't my decision. It was his own."  
"Why did you let him?!!" Hanami yelled.   
"I couldn't stop him Hanami!!!" Duke yelled back.   
Hanami started to cry again and ran down the hallway which they had just entered through.   
"He must have been a good friend." Heero said.  
Kawa nodded. "He was like a brother to us…"  
Quatre turned to Naeko. "Why aren't you sad?"  
Naeko shrugged. "I didn't know him…" she looked at Quatre's confused face. "It's a long story."  
Quatre nodded and looked back to the battle on the screen.   
The tallgeese type mobile suit ran its beam sword through the gundam and stood back watching it blow up. Kawa shut her eyes and turned away from the screen as the gundam pilot screamed.   
"Rothen will pay for this." She whispered quietly.   
Later all of the gundam pilots were in their rooms unpacking, resting or just thinking. Naeko sat on her bed typing on her laptop when she heard a familiar voice outside her door.  
"Naeko-chan can I come in?"   
Naeko smiled. "Yes Quatre come in."  
Quatre smiled and opened the door and stepped inside shutting the door behind him. He held out a bouquet of flowers blushing.  
"These are for you." He said walking to her.  
Naeko blushed and smiled. "Oh thank you!!" she placed her laptop on her bed beside her and jumped into Quatre's arms giving him a kiss.  
Quatre wrapped his arms around her still holding the flowers. Naeko pulled away and smiled at him.   
"Quatre you're so sweet."   
Quatre smiled.  
Naeko took the flowers from Quatre and placed them in a vase on her dresser. She spoke to Quatre as she filled the vase with water from her bathroom sink.  
"Quatre, what do you think you would be right now…I mean if you weren't a gundam pilot?"  
Quatre sat on the edge of her bed and thought for a moment.  
"I don't know…Naeko what would you be?"   
Naeko shrugged as she set the vase down on her dresser. "I dunno..I guess its hard to tell when you specialize in one thing…"  
Quatre watched her rearrange the flowers in her vase.  
"I could see you being a florist." He said  
Naeko laughed and turned to him. "Really?"  
Quatre nodded.   
Then she sat next to him giggling. "I could see you being an ice cream man!"   
Quatre looked at her and laughed. "An ice cream man?"   
She poked his stomach. "Yea cause you're so nice."   
Quatre grinned and started to tickle Naeko.  
Naeko laughed and tickled back. The two rolled off the bed and onto the floor tickling eachother unmercifully.   
Duo walked in saying. "You guys we…" he started and stared at the two laying on the floor breathing heavily.  
"Did I come at the wrong time?" he asked raising an eyebrow.  
Naeko laughed and sat up. "We were just tickle fighting..what is it Duo?"   
Duo pointed behind him. "You're needed in battle…." He said.  
Quatre and Naeko jumped up. "In battle?!!"   
Duo shrugged. "Yea Wufei wants more challenge in playing battle ship so he told me to find you guys…why do you look so tense?"   
Naeko and Quatre laughed. "We thought you meant a real battle."   
Duo laughed with them. "It'll teach you not to interrupt." He said.   
The couple glared at him. Duo shrugged. "You gonna play or not?"   
Naeko giggled. "Sure why not?"   
Then the three of them left Naeko's room down the hall to Wufei's bedroom where the Battle Ship championship was being held.  
  
"B-5…." Trowa said. He sat on Wufei's bed cross legged holding a white peg in his right hand. Wufei sat across from him also cross legged looking down at his battle ships.  
"Miss.." he said.  
Trowa sighed. "I knew it."   
Kawa and Hanami were on the floor playing slap Jack.   
"Hey ow!! Man Hanami you slap hard!" Kawa yelled shaking her hand.  
"Hee hee sorry!!"  
The door creaked open and Quatre, Naeko and Duo stepped in.   
"Ah finally a real challenge." Wufei said.  
"Why didn't you just ask Heero to play?" Duo asked.  
Hanami spoke to Duo while slapping her hand down on the Jack of clubs. "He went to call Relena."   
Duo nodded chuckling a bit.   
"D-9" Trowa said smirking.  
"Blast you!! You sunk my aircraft carrier!!" Wufei yelled.   
Trowa gladly picked up a red peg and placed it in the designated spot.   
Quatre sat on the floor with Naeko watching Kawa and Hanami play slap Jack. Duo leaned against the wall and peeked over Wufei's shoulder mouthing letters and the numbers to Trowa.   
Wufei turned and caught Duo helping Trowa. "You fool!!" he yelled and he jumped up and tackled Duo. His arm raised to punch him as Heero walked in. Heero tripped over the two and laned right in the middle of Kawa and Hanami just as they slapped their hands down. The two girls strong hands slapped hard onto Heero's back and he grunted in pain. Quatre backed up in the nick of time before Heero's head slammed into a vulnerable spot.   
"Oh sorry Heero!" Kawa and Hanami yelled together.   
Trowa jumped off the bed and grabbed Wufei from around the waist pulling him off of Duo. Wufei swung his punches left and right kicking his legs.   
"Let me at the cheater!!" He yelled.   
Heero sat up and groaned rubbing his head while Quatre, Hanami, and Kawa surrounded him asking if he was alright. Naeko fell back and started laughing at the chaos that filled the room.   
Duo ran out into the hallway laughing his head off as Wufei escaped Trowa's grasp and ran after him.   
"You weakling come back here!!" Wufei yelled as he ran down the hall.   
"I need some painkiller…." Heero mumbled.   
"No time for that." came a voice from the doorway. It was Duke.  
"What is it Duke?" Naeko asked standing.  
Duke pointed to a red flashing light above him. "Its time for some real battle ship!" he said.  
The pilots nodded and stood.   
Kawa straightened her goggles on her head. "Well I'm ready for action!"   
Hanami put her arm around Kawa's shoulder and thrust her fist into the air. "Me too!!"   
Kawa smiled and the two ran out the door followed by Trowa, Naeko, Quatre and a groaning Heero.   
"Please don't yell…" Heero mumbled.   
  



	3. Kawa looses it

"Quatre watch out!!" Duo yelled as he blasted the aries attacking Quatre from behind.   
Quatre turned just in time to see the enemy mobile suit blow. "Wow thanks Duo!" Quatre said.   
"No problem kid but keep your mind on the battle not your girl!"   
Quatre nodded. "I'm sorry."   
Duo smirked and spoke to Quatre as he slashed another mobile suit in two. "It's alright buddy!"   
Quatre smiled and threw his razor like weapons at a charging suit.   
Kawa and Hanami fought back to back (in their gundams that is ~_^).   
The Archer repeatedly shot arrow shaped missiles destroying the enemy suits in one hit. The Aquarius swung its scythe from left to right often jumping up landing and twirling its weapon destroying all around it.   
"Its that…that new mobile suit!!" Wufei yelled as his Shenlong shot it's arms out from either side.  
Sure enough not far away a mobile suit the size of the gundams but the same style as the Tallgeese stood. The new mobile suit had no weapons drawn it just stood their the firelight caused by the explosions glinting off its metal surface.   
Kawa stared at the new comer with the others blasting an aires at the same time.   
"So we finally meet." a manly voice said. "Men back off I want to talk to our guests…"   
The aries stopped attacking and withdrew. They all formed a horizontal line behind the Tallgeese replica their weapons ready to fire.  
"Who are you?" Heero asked.  
"Yea don't just sit there in your pretty new suit tell us who you are!" Duo yelled.  
"My, what tempers." the voice replied. "My name is Rothen Kushranada, cousin of Trieze Kushranda!"   
Wufei closed his eyes remembering the forsaken day he killed Trieze. "I was supposed to loose…." he whispered as a silent tear slid down his cheek.  
"That's great and all Rothy but why are you startin all this up again huh?" Duo asked crossing his arms.  
Rothen laughed a little and replied. "To bring back war….this world is too quiet too peaceful. We need destruction!!"  
"He sounds like Dorothy……" Quatre thought to himself.  
"Destruction?? War??!! Are you insane??!! We don't need bloodshed anymore!" Kawa yelled slamming her fists down. "All war does is cause grief and pain!! Why would you want a world full of that?? WHY??!!! ANSWER ME!!!!!!" she screamed.  
Rothen smirked. "You kind hearted people would never understand!" with his last words he took off in his gundam.  
Kawa boiled inside and out. "COWARD COME BACK AND FIGHT!!" she yelled and she ran to take off after him.  
"Kawa…no" came Trowa's soft voice. "You are angry and in no condition to fight."  
Kawa fumed. "YES I AM LET ME GO TROWA!!"   
The Heavy Arms had moved in front of Kawa placing its large mechanic hands on the archer's shoulders.   
"There will be another time." he said calmly.  
Kawa looked at Trowa's face on the screen and her eyes fill with tears.   
"Oh god..she's crying." Wufei said. "Its just like a woman."  
"OH SHUT IT WUFEI!!" Duo yelled.  
Trowa smiled. "It's ok Kawa lets go back now."  
Hanami's smiling face appeared on the screen in front of Kawa. "Come on Kawa-chan!! Be bright and cheery!!"  
Kawa chuckled and smiled at the two. "Thanks guys…." she whispered and wiped her tears.   
Duo and the others smiled. "Lets go home." Duo said and he started off in front of the others.   
As the Shenlong walked past the burning mobile suits he muttered. "That mobile suit has dishonored itself!! And that mobile suit is a piece of crap like that one!! And that one has also dishonored itself!!"  
As the gundam pilots walked off into the sunset(hee hee) they all yelled at once.  
"GIVE IT A REST WUFEI!!!!"   
  
Hanami walked down the corridor which led to the pilots rooms. In her hands she carried to cups of coffee. When she reached the door she wanted she kicked on it.  
"Come in…" a sad voice called.   
"Well Kawa-chan can you open the door please?" Hanami asked.  
The door opened to reveal Kawa her eyes red from crying.  
Hanami walked in handing Kawa a mug with the number six on it. Kawa sipped the warm liquid which the mug contained gratefully.  
"I really lost it out there……" Kawa finally whispered.  
Hanami sat down on the edge of Kawa's bed. "Yes you did….I've never seen you like that…are you alright?"  
Kawa sat beside her. "Yea I am fine…..its just the thought of a person wanting war just makes me so furious."  
Hanami nodded. "It makes me mad too. There are some wars that are fought in good cause and some are fought for no apparent reason, I just wish people could talk things out instead of use force."  
Kawa nodded sniffing. "If Trowa and the rest of you hadn't stopped me….I could've done something terribly wrong…..like kill myself."  
Hanami smiled and half hugged Kawa with her left arm. "We're your friends Kawa. Don't forget that ok!"   
Kawa smiled and hugged her back. "Hanami-chan you're the greatest."   
Hanami rubbed her fingers on her tank and then blew on them. "But of course darling!"   
Kawa chuckled. Hanami smiled at her friend. "Goodnight Kawa-chan."  
Kawa returned the smile. "Goodnight."  
Hanami stood and walked out Kawa's door into the hallway leaving her friend to think. Hanami continued down the hall sipping her coffee.  
"Today in Washington DC a violent protest broke out in front of the White house…."   
Hanami stopped and peered into a room where the voice was coming from. Heero sat on the edge of his bed drinking his coffee and watching the news.   
"Come in Hanami don't just stand there." he said without even looking at her.  
Hanami jumped startled but walked in and sat by Heero.  
"Men calling themselves "The Black Wolves" started the protest early yesterday morning killing 6 civilians and 8 men of the secret service. One man was caught but killed himself with his captors gun before his hands even entered handcuffs."   
Hanami sighed sadly.   
"It's all happening again…."Heero said. "Except this time it's worse."   
"Similar protests have been taking place all over the globe. The colonies in outer space have informed us of two or three of these protests. We'll have more information after the break."  
Hanami stood as the commercials started and headed for the door.   
Before she stepped through she said to Heero. "Don't tell Kawa about any of this just yet….please."  
Heero nodded and turned his TV off. "I won't Hanami."  
Hanami smiled and shut the door behind her as she stepped into the hallway once more. She rested her head on the door for a second talking to herself.  
"Why must this all happen again…..why? We were all so peaceful nothing was going wrong….."  
"Or so we thought." a sad voice sad beside her.  
Hanami turned her head to stare into the blue sparkling eyes of Duo.   
"Oh Duo…." Hanami said as she started to cry.  
Duo pulled her close. "Shhhh its ok Hanami. There will never be total peace you know that right?"  
Hanami sniffed and wrapped her arms around Duo. "Yes…but I can always hope…can't I?"  
Duo smiled and kissed Hanami on her forehead.   
Heero opened his door to the couple getting ready to kiss.  
"Look you guys please don't do this in front of my door. I am trying to go to sleep but I can't with all the kissing noises you're making."  
Duo and Hanami stopped hugging and they both blushed.  
"Sorry Heero." they both muttered in unison.   
Heero nodded a "Its ok" to them and shut his door.  
Duo smiled at Hanami and put his arm around her. "I'll walk you to your room."  
Hanami returned the smile and put her left arm around his waist laying her head on his shoulder. "I love you Duo." she whispered.  
"I love you too Hanami." Duo whispered back.  
And the two continued on down the hallway together.  
Heero emerged from his room once more holding a mug with the number 7 on it and looked down both ends of the hallway.   
"Hanami you forgot your mug!!" he yelled.  
But he was answered with a yell from Wufei.  
"You yell like a woman!! Now go to sleep!!"  
Heero picked up shoe laying on the floor in his room and threw it at Wufei's door.  
"You even hit the door with a shoe like a woman!!" Wufei yelled.  
Heero turned and slammed his door shut only to hear another shout from Wufei.  
"YOU SLAM YOUR DOOR LIKE A WOMAN!!!"  



	4. The Orion

**"Oh that's gotta hurt!" Duo yelled as he sliced a Leo in half. Then the deathscythe twirled around slicing the mobile suit that made the mistake to sneak up on him.   
"Don't get to carried away Duo! Leave some for us!!" Hanami yelled.   
The Aquarius jumped and sliced two leo's diagonally.   
"Heh don't worry babe there are plenty of them!!" Duo said.   
Kawa fought in silence along side her gundam friends. Pictures of poverty and people dying flashed through her mind.   
"I can't let that happen…" she whispered. "I just cant!" she cried blowing an Aries to smithereens.   
Trowa looked over at the Archer worriedly. "Kawa…" he whispered.   
"Hey Trowa watch out!!" Quatre yelled.   
Trowa faced forward just in time to see a Leo slam into his mobile suit.   
The Heavy Arms flew back an inch or two before missiles flew from it's chest and into the Leo.   
"Thanks Quatre." Trowa said.  
"Yea no problem Trowa!" Quatre said. "Just stay focused on the fight not your gal!"   
Trowa nodded and continued fighting.   
Hanami smirked seeing no enemy mobile suits standing.   
"The fight is ours!" she yelled happily.   
The other pilots joined in with her. Kawa smiled for the first time that day happy that she was surrounded by friends and that they were destroying the people who wanted to cause misery.   
  
"You all did well today." Heero said to them when they returned.  
"Yea you should of came Heero!" Duo said.  
Heero shook his head. "Neako needed help with the other mobile suits."  
"Why didn't Wufei come?" Quatre asked removing his goggles.   
"I didn't feel like coming." Wufei said entering the room.  
"The truth is, " Heero said. "He slept in."  
The gundam pilots laughed.  
Wufei glared at them all. "Shut up you fools!!" he said.   
Kawa placed her goggles on her head smiling. "So get enough sleep Wufei?"  
Wufei glared at her.  
"Yea we wouldn't want you to miss out on your beauty sleep cause of a fight!!" Hanami said supporting her self on Kawa's shoulder since she was laughing so hard.   
Heero smirked. "I couldn't pass up this opportunity to get back at you Wufei." He said chuckling.   
"Alright you guys the new gundam is finished!!" Neako yelled from the door.   
Everyone stopped laughing and looked at her. "New gundam??"   
Naeko nodded, "Yea….come on!"  
The puzzled pilots followed their friend to the gundam holding area. Sure enough a brand new gundam stood a couple feet away from the Wing Zero.   
"Wow…" Duo said when they approached.  
The gundam was the same height as the others but its plates were blue and yellow. The head of the gundam looked similar to the Wing Zero's, a beam sword strapped to it's back and a beam cannon on its left arm.  
"Does it have any hidden weapons?" Trowa asked backing up to get a better view.  
Naeko nodded. "It has missiles in its legs and chest like the Heavy Arms."   
"Wouldn't that be kind of heavy with all the other equipment?" Kawa asked.   
Naeko nodded. "No da! But we still need to test it. Any of you willing to try?"  
All the pilots raised their hands.   
"I'm your sister!" Kawa yelled.  
"I'm your best friend!!" Hanami yelled pushing Kawa out of the way.  
"I'm your boyfriend!!" Quatre yelled jumping up and down.   
"I'm um er….Quatre's friend!!" Duo yelled pushing Quatre out of the way.  
"Just pick me or you die." Heero muttered he already felt silly enough raising his hand.  
Trowa and Wufei stood in silence raising their hands.  
Naeko smiled a sweatdrop appearing behind her head. "Um heh heh well um let me look at all of your status reports first heh."  
The pilots all sighed. When Naeko had left the pilots all leaned against the iron railing of the catwalk they stood on.   
"Man I wanna try that baby out!!" Duo whined.  
Kawa sighed leaning against the railing resting on her elbows. "Yea me too."  
"The beam cannon doesn't look right on it….I mean it just I dunno." Hanami tried to say.  
"I see what you're saying…" Kawa said looking sideways at the gundam.  
"What's it called?" Trowa asked putting his arms around Kawa's waist.  
Kawa leaned back resting her hands on Trowa's. "Naeko didn't say.."  
"Maybe we can think up a name." Quatre suggested.  
Wufei smiled. "Nataku!"  
Everyone glared at him. "NO!!"  
Wufei sighed, "You people have no taste."  
"Well since most of the gundam's names come from the stars…" Duo said.  
"Yea how bout O'rion?" Hanami asked.  
The others thought. "That sounds good." Trowa said.  
"Yea I like that!" Kawa said smiling. "You're good at names Hanami-chan!"  
"Everyone who agrees with O'rion say I!!" Quatre yelled.   
Everyone except Wufei yelled I. (Well Heero just kinda muttered "I")   
"O'rion it is!" Quatre said smiling.  
"Yea!!" Kawa and Hanami yelled together.  
Just then Naeko returned smiling. "What's everyone so happy about?" she asked.  
"We've decided a name for the new mobile suit!" Duo yelled happily half hugging Hanami. "Thanks to my little muffin here!"  
Hanami smiled and then looked at Duo. "Muffin?"   
Duo shrugged. "What?"  
Naeko laughed. "Well what's the name?!"   
"O'rion!" they all yelled together (with an exception of Wufei and Heero who just muttered "O'rion")   
Naeko smiled. "That's perfect! Now the test pilot shall be…"  
The pilots grew silent each one crossing their fingers.   
"Heero Yuy." She said.  
Heero smiled brightly and almost danced with joy. (lol it sounds like he is about to dance with nurse Joy…O.o)  
"Testing begins tomorrow at dawn so rest up!!" Nakeo said smiling.  
Kawa raised her hand in the air in front of Heero. "Great Job!!"   
Heero looked at her hand strangly.   
"Its called a high five…" Kawa said.  
Heero stared at her. "A what?"  
"Oh never mind. Just good job."  
Heero shrugged. "Whatever"  
"Oh man I can't wait to see that thing fly!!" Naeko said. "I designed this gundam myself!!" her eyes grew starry and watery. "It has always been my dream to design and build a gundam!!"   
Quatre smiled and hugged her. "Well you did it!!"   
Naeko smiled and hugged her boyfriend back. "Yes I did!!"   
The pilots smiled at the couple and then looked back at the O'rion. The eighth gundam's surface glinted and glowed in the dim light. As the pilots retired for the night they all thought of what the new gundam would be like and how it would do in battle. **  



	5. Escape!

**The next morning Trowa awoke to a flashing red light and sirens going off. He sat up and shook the sleeping Kawa next to him.  
"Wake up Kawa!" he said.  
Kawa opened her eyes and yawned. "What is it Trowa?" she asked.  
"Something is going wrong!" Trowa yelled as a blast from outside shook their room. Kawa jumped out of her bed and ran into the hallway clad in her plaid pj's. Trowa followed behind her pulling on his jeans.   
"Maybe we can escape using the gundams!" Kawa said.   
"You go to the gundams and I will check on everyone else!" Trowa said as he ran off.   
"Becareful Trowa!!" Kawa yelled after him. Then she turned and ran off toward the gundam holding area dodging pieces of the falling ceiling.   
When she reached the iron catwalk that led to the eight gundams she spotted Duo and Hanami. The couple were stepping over pieces of ceiling engulfed in flames and stabling them selves as another blast shook the hidden base. Kawa yelled out to them, but her voice was drowned out by the massive explosions. Another blast went off sending Kawa to the ground and Duo down the stairs. He tumbled down the few remaining steps and hit his head on an iron bar on the way down.  
"Duo!" Hanami yelled. She ran down the stairs forgetting the burning rubble and knelt beside her boyfriend.   
Kawa stood up and wiped the blood coming from a cut on her face out of her eyes. She ran down the stairs after Hanami and helped her pick Duo up.   
"You have to take him in your Gundam!" Kawa yelled to her friend. "He's in no condition to pilot his!!"  
Hanami nodded tears coming from her eyes. The two girls were then accompanied by Trowa, Quatre, Naeko, Wufei and Heero.   
Kawa and Hanami carried Duo to the Aquarius and Kawa strapped him in behind Hanami.   
"Becareful Hanami!" Kawa said as she jumped from the cockpit of the Aquarius to her Archer.   
"I will Kawa you do the same!" Hanami yelled above the din as the cockpit closed and the Aquarius took off toward a hidden water exit.   
The Aquarius was followed by the Heavy Arms, O'rion, Sandrock, Shenlong, Archer, and the Wing Zero(which was piloted by Naeko).  
The pilots escaped through a hidden exit located under the vast sea of the pacific. They burst out into the water just as the base exploded.   
The pilots turned and watched the base go down in flames.   
"Dr. Tai, Duke…." Kawa said quietly wiping a tear.  
As if on cue the Deathscythe emerged from the flames the pilot Dr. Tai and passenger Duke.  
"What are you guys all standing around for? GET MOVING!!" Duke yelled.  
The pilots snapped back and smiled hearing their friend's voice. Then the eight gundams took off toward the nearest hospital to take their wounded pilots.   
"Hang in there Duo we're almost there." Hanami said her tears sliding down her cheeks and on to her hangs.   
Duo groaned in pain his head had been wrapped in a torn pajama sleeve from Hanami's pink pajama's with golden stars.   
He looked up at the beautiful determined face of his girlfriend and smiled. Then his vision went blurry and he sank back into unconsciousness.   
  
Hours after the enemy attack on the base Hanami sat in a hospital room holding Duo's limp but warm hand in her own. Tears continually flowed down her cheeks as she kissed his hand.   
"Oh Duo please wake up, I can't live without you, please come on Duo…."  
Outside the room Kawa sat on a bench her head wrapped in a bandage, blood seeping though her face buried in her hands as she wept for her unconscious friend. Trowa comforted her putting his unwounded arm around her. His other arm wrapped in a sling across his chest. Nakeo sat next to Trowa her wrist bandaged and Quatre's right arm around her . Quatre had no injuries except for a cut on his finger which was wrapped in a bandaid. Heero sat next to Quatre his arms crossed across his chest. He held back threatening tears and fingered his bandaged arm. Wufei leaned against the wall next to Heero his arms crossed and snoring rather loudly. Duke and Dr. Tai both had broken arms and sat on a bench next to Wufei. The group waited for a sign from Hanami that Duo had awakened from his deep sleep. No such sign came for hours on end.   
Kawa stood after about three hours of waiting and peeked in the room. Hanami lay fast asleep still holding Duo's hand. Tear stains ran down her cheeks. Kawa sighed sadly and closed the door again.  
"Still no change." she said sadly. Trowa stood and pulled her close to him resting his head on top of hers.   
"He'll wake up you'll see." He said, "Duo is not the kind of person to give up too easily."  
"I hope you are right Trowa." Kawa said carefully hugging him.   
Quatre wiped tears from Nakeo's eyes with his blue bunny rabbit pajamas. "It's ok Naeko don't cry." he said.   
Inside the hospital room Hanami awoke to someone stroking her hair. She opened her eyes and found her self staring into a handsome pair of blue eyes.   
"Duo…" she whispered her eyes filling with tears.   
Duo smiled and wiped her tears with his thumb. "Don't cry my flower." he said sweetly.   
Hanami jumped up and hugged Duo being careful of his injuries.   
"I was so afraid you would never wake up!!" she said crying.   
Duo hugged her tears falling down his own cheeks. "It's alright I'm here now Hanami I always will be shh don't cry."   
Hanami pulled back and stared up into his eyes. The two kissed tears still flowing.   
Kawa hearing the cry of joy from Hanami opened the door to see the couple in a deep passionate kiss. Kawa's eyes then filled with tears of happiness as she yelled out with glee.   
"DUO'S ALIVE!!!"   
Trowa and Kawa danced in circles his good arm and her other arm linked together.   
Quatre and the others laughed and poured into the room.   
Duo and Hanami looked at their new guests and smiled.  
"Oh Duo is so good to see you alive!!" Kawa said giving him a hug.   
Duo smiled and hugged Kawa back. "You too Kawa!" he said laughing.  
Trowa gave Duo a thumbs up and Heero just nodded and smiled.   
Quatre pushed Kawa to the side and gave Duo a hug as well followed by Naeko.   
Duo laughed. "Maybe I should get hurt more often huh?"   
The others laughed.  
"Where's Wufei?" he asked.   
Sweatdrops appeared behind everyone's head as they pointed out the door to the snoring Wufei.   
Duo laughed, "Man that Wufei....he never changes."  
Naeko stomped outside the room and drug Wufei in by the ear.  
"What the...?" Wufei said sleepily.  
Naeko shoved him toward Duo. "The least you could do for your friend is say "I'm glad to know your well!!" You coldhearted swine!!" she said angrily.  
Wufei glared at her but found he was out numbered in glares. For everyone in the room besides Duo was glaring at him.  
"I hope you are feeling better." Wufei mumbled.  
Duo smiled. "Thanks Wufei!"   
Wufei muttered something under his breath and then went back outside to sleep more.  
**  



	6. Hidden Base

It had been days since the explosion of their last base and the gundam pilots all sat around a coffee table wrapped in bandages and playing games in a room located in a base on an island not far from the other island they stayed on.  
"So what do we know about this Rolthen guy?" Duo asked moving his red checker across the board toward Heero.   
"Well all we know is what his motive is." Kawa said while she played poker with Hanami.   
"Which is to cause war and destruction." Hanami said.  
"Well we sure do know a lot don't we?" Duo said sarcastically.  
"We've only met him once Duo." Heero said double jumping Duo's checkers.  
"Isn't it strange how we haven't had to take one trip into space?" Quatre asked.  
"It seems Rolthen is only concerned with the Earth right now. He will most likely move to space if he succeeds here." Trowa thought aloud.  
"I heard he was using a new mobile suit, the name escapes me at the moment." Naeko said watching Trowa make his move in their game of chess.   
"I heard he was going to use mobile dolls, is that true?" Kawa asked.  
Naeko shrugged planning her next move in her chess game. "He might use mobile dolls but I seriously doubt it. Ever since those mobile dolls the five gundam boys here fought 10 years ago no one has built any new types."  
The pilots grew silent each one thinking their next move in each of their games.  
"I find it strange that he hasn't done anything for almost a week now." Hanami said drawing a card.  
Kawa nodded. "Yea, you would think he would attack while we were wounded."   
"Maybe he thinks we're dead." Trowa suggested.  
"But if he did he would have already started his rein of mass destruction." Wufei pointed out.  
"Well we still should be on our guard there is no telling when he will strike again." Heero said taking Duo's last checker piece.   
Trowa knocked over Naeko's queen. "I agree."   
"Hah Full House Kawa-chan!!" Hanami yelled.  
Kawa frowned. "That's the third time I have lost!! It's my blasted head wound!!"   
Hanami smirked, "Yea sure blame it on the head wound."  
Kawa smiled. "Ya know you never won against me till now."  
Hanami shrugged. "So."  
"Well.." Kawa started, but a siren and a red flashing light interrupted her.  
"Looks like he made his move!" Duo yelled.  
Duke ran in the game room breathing heavily.  
"You need to work out more Duke." Hanami said.   
Duke ignored her remark. "There are some Aries headed toward the group of islands just south of here." he said.  
"How many?" Trowa asked.  
" Thirty or forty."   
"Well we don't all need to go." Kawa said.  
"I'll go." Heero said standing.  
Duo stood. "Me too!"  
Hanami glared at Duo. "Oh no you don't!" she yelled.   
Duo sighed. "Why not Hanami?"  
Hanami stood and took him by his ear. "You're going to rest you are in no condition to fight."   
Duo winced as his ear was grabbed, "Hey ow that hurts Hanami…"   
Hanami took him out of the room to his sleeping quarters by his ear giving him a lecture the whole way.  
The remainder of the pilots stifled their laughter.  
"I want to go." Kawa said. "My head doesn't hurt that bad."  
Trowa stood and sat her back down. "No you stay. I'm not letting you go out like that."   
Kawa sighed.   
Trowa turned. "Quatre, Heero, and I will go." he said.  
Duke nodded. "Alright well get moving then!"  
The three boys ran off toward their gundams. Naeko followed them to make sure they got out alright.  
"Hey Heero what are you doing!! Get of the O'rion's cockpit it hasn't been tested in battle yet!!" Naeko yelled when she reached the iron catwalk leading to the gundams.  
Heero ignored her and climbed in.   
Naeko frowned. "Well if he gets killed its his fault." she said crossing her arms.   
The Heavy Arms and Sandrock sped off out of one of the hidden exits followed by the O'rion.  
Naeko shielded her face from the wind the gundam's created.   
"Be careful Quatre." she whispered.   
  
"How does the O'rion feel Heero?" Trowa asked as they sped off toward the enemy mobile suits.   
"It's a little slow cause of the weight of the beam cannon. sword and the missiles. So it's reaction time will be different then that of any other mobile suit. The rest we'll just have to see in battle." Heero replied.  
Trowa nodded.  
"There they are up ahead." Quatre reported.  
Ahead of the three men were a whole fleet of Aries. Duke was correct there were thirty to forty of the enemy mobile suits all headed toward an island not far off.   
"We can't fight on that island there are to many people." Quatre said.   
"Well we can't fight on top of the water Quatre." Heero said.  
Quatre sighed. "I know I just don't want innocent people getting hurt."  
"Maybe there is a deserted area on the other side of that moutain." Trowa said.  
The other two pilots looked to the island. A large mountain dominated the land mass dividing it directly in half.  
"It's hard to tell from here which side is inhabited and which is not." Heero pointed out.  
When the three pilots reached the island they found that one side was inhabited and that one was not totally deserted but had few inhabitants.   
The pilots hid their gundams as best they could from the incoming mobile suits.  
"We better see what they are up to first. If we know what they are doing here then maybe we can guess where they will attack next." Heero mused.   
Trowa and Quatre agreed. The pilots jumped out of their gundams and treaded through the foliage.   
"Here they come." Trowa whispered.  
The Aries landed a few feet in front of the three men. They just stood there making no movements.  
"Why are they just standing there?" Quatre asked whispering.   
Heero pointed to the ground beneath the Aries. "Looks like we're gonna find out."   
The mossy grass below the enemy suits was rising. After a couple of minutes five total grass covered iron hatches were open. The Aries all climbed down into them.   
"Come on hurry!" Heero yelled as he ran toward the closing hatches.   
"I'll go back to base Trowa and tell the others!" Quatre whispered.  
Trowa nodded and ran off after Heero and jumped down the hatch just before it closed.   



	7. Into the shaft..

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get this part up!! Alot has been going on latley and I just havent had time. But I promise that I will run faster this week with this story cause I am trying to get it done before school starts! So enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
When Trowa jumped down into the hatch he expected there to be an incline plane of some sort, but he was wrong. There was no floor beneath him just blackness and he fell downward into it, his brown hair flying upward into his face and his t-shirt ruffling. He shut his eyes readying for the pain of hitting rock bottom, but just as he was about to hit a hand reached out and grabbed his shirt and pulling him off to the side. Trowa looked over at where his rescuer would be waiting for his eyes to adjust to the darkness.  
"Heero?" he whispered.  
"Yes it's me Trowa, can you see yet?" Heero asked.  
"Yea where are we?"   
"We are in a ventilation shaft of some sort." Heero replied. "There's an opening just ahead, about nine or ten men in there."   
Trowa nodded and pulled out his gun and loaded it.   
"Lets go." he said.   
Heero nodded and crawled down the shaft followed by Trowa. He stopped and waited for Trowa to pull up next to him. Heero pointed down through the vent into the room. Like Heero had said nine or ten men guarded the room clad in uniforms with a patch on their left arm. The patch was totally black except for slitted eyes that glowed red.   
"The Black wolves." Trowa whispered.  
Heero nodded. "Lets crawl farther ahead we might be able to hear something."   
Trowa agreed and followed Heero down the dark shaft. The two stopped at a couple of vents, looking down into them for a certain room. They looked down into offices, storage rooms and once the two looked down into a bathroom stall and immediately moved on plugging their nostrils.   
After passing about ten to fifteen vents the duo found the room they were looking for.   
Rothen Kushranda sat behind a cherry wood desk in a leather chair. His hands folded in front of him resting on heaps of paper.   
"So what's the report on the gundam base we found and destroyed?" he asked a soldier standing in front of him.  
The soldier saluted for the second time and replied "Sir! There were no survivors of the blast and no mobile suits of any type were found sir!"  
Rothen sighed and held his head. "Will you not speak like that please Lt. Baring? It gives me a dreadful headache."  
Lt. Baring eased. "Oh I'm sorry Sir…"   
"It's alright. But you say no mobile suits were found?"  
"Yes sir that's correct."  
"Then they must of escaped, a gundam couldn't be destroyed in that explosion, could it?" Rothen mused over this a couple minutes and then stood.   
"Bring the mechanic in here!" He said.  
The guards guarding the door moved to the side and a young man stepped in. He walked to Rothen's desk and stood there ready to make a report.  
"Well Mr. Vateli could a gundam survive the explosion at the Isle Base?"  
Mr.Vateli nodded. "Yes a gundam could easily survive that explosion, all though it would need some repairs afterward."   
Rothen nodded. "Just as I thought." He waved his hand. "Alright your dismissed Vateli." He said.   
Vateli turned stiffly and walked out.   
Trowa and Heero sat above the conversations taking below and recorded every piece of information that came from the people's mouths in their brains. As Rothen began speaking again Trowa heard the vents starting to rattle and a little breeze whipped through his hair.   
"The air is coming on Heero, we should go." Trowa whispered.   
Heero nodded and the two made their way down the vents.   
Heero stopped and looked back to Trowa. "A vent is open up here." He said.   
"Can you climb over it?" Trowa asked.  
Heero shook his head. "Three men are underneath the open vent with flashlights…"  
Trowa swore under his breath. "There is no choice but to turn back.." he said.   
Heero agreed and the two turned back toward Rothen's room.  
As they reached Rothen's vent the air conditioner kicked on and a blast of cold air hit the pilots. Trowa fell backward onto Heero the two sliding down the vent. The two pilots tried to stop themselves but their fingers just slid along the cold metal material that made up the ventilation shaft.   
**  



	8. Blueprints

**The two pilots hands screeched along the metal causing Rothen and any other people down below to look up. The three men below the open shaft looked at each other and then climbed a chair and shined his flashlight toward the opposite direction the pilots were coming. The two gundam pilots toppled over the soldier's head and then fell in heap on the other side. The soldier yelled in surprise. His two buddies inside the office with him looked up at him.  
"John what's wrong?" one with a heavy British accent asked.  
"It's not that cold up there!" the other one said.  
The one called John opened his eyes and looked down the shaft but saw nothing.   
"I could of sworn…" he whispered.  
"Well will you get down here? Its bloody cold in here with that vent open!" the British soldier yelled rubbing his arms.  
John stepped down from the chair after closing the vent and scratched his head.  
"I don't understand it…I thought I saw two men go flying down the shaft…"  
The Briton shook his head, "You up all night last night. Get some sleep."   
John sighed. "Yea maybe you're right Charles. I have been working hard lately with the blue prints and all…"  
Charles patted his back and the two exited the room.   
Trowa and Heero looked at each other from their hiding spot, not far from the room where the two soldiers had been talking. It was a shaft that went up ward and the two had their legs pressed on one side and their back on the other. Hearing the word blueprints the two snapped out of their numbness and climbed down.   
"Where do you think they'd put them?" Trowa asked.  
"Most likely the superior officer would have them.." Heero said.  
"Rothen…" Trowa whispered.  
Heero nodded and the two went back down to his office.   
"Where could they be!" Kawa yelled. "They've been gone for hours, what if they were caught!"   
"Calm down Kawa." Quatre said looking over at her from a couch in the coffee room. "Heero and Trowa know what they're doing."  
Kawa sighed and sat next to Quatre on the couch. "I hope you're right."  
Quatre smiled. "Those two are some of the smartest people I know."  
"Then you don't know some very smart people." Duo muttered from a recliner across from them.   
"Duo!" Kawa yelled.  
Duo put up his hands innocently. "What?!"  
Trowa and Heero were now in Rothen's office. They had waited till he and his guards had left and then quietly removed the vent and dropped in. Trowa stood by the door listening for any movement of the knob or someone walking down the hallway. Heero searched the desk for any type of information. His face went from a determined to find something face to a face of disgust.  
"What is it?" Trowa asked.  
Heero held up a porno magazine. "We have a sick man for an enemy." He replied.  
Trowa shook his head and went back to listening.   
"Someone is coming." Trowa said.   
Heero pulled open a drawer and pulled out a vanilla colored folder. He opened it to reveal blue prints and information sheets. He grabbed some of the copies inside and then shoved the folder into the drawer.  
"Lets go." He said climbing into the vent.  
Trowa ran and then jumped from the chair into the vent with ease.   
"Show off." Heero muttered as he covered the vent up again.  
Trowa grinned. "I was in the circus for 10 years, you would think I learned something."  
Heero smiled and the two continued on down the shaft. As they reached where they had fallen in they stopped.  
"We can't climb back up." Trowa said.   
Heero looked down the shaft and saw an Aries approaching.  
"No but we can hitch a ride." He said.  
Trowa followed his gaze and smiled. "This should be interesting."  
The Aries shot upward and the two pilots jumped on top of it holding on. The metal hatch above them opened to reveal a sky full of twinkling stars and a bright round moon.   
As the Aries shot up and out of the shaft the two pilots jumped and rolled into some bushes.   
Trowa sat up grass and leaves sticking out of his hair. "We made it." He said.  
Heero stood and brushed the leaves and dirt out of his hair and clothes. "We better get back…I'm sure Kawa is worried sick about you." He said walking off toward the gundams.  
Trowa smiled hearing his girlfriend's name and followed Heero. **  



	9. Discovery

To all my readers,   
I am terribly sorry for the long delay on this story. I've been restricted from my beloved computer for months now cause of a bad grade I received…^^; but all is well and I plan to finish this story soon!! Again I am terribly sorry… I hope you enjoy the rest of my story and return to read others I write in the future.   
Arigatou,   
Kawa  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kawa walked down the dark hallways of the base her coffee mug in hand. The sound of her footfalls echoed in the darkness. She had been waiting for hours for her beloved Trowa to return from his mission with Heero. They had secretly gone into Rolthen's secret hideout and had been gone since noon.   
She sighed heavily reaching her bedroom door, and stood in front of it for a moment deciding whether or not to go in and go to sleep, and then she jumped hearing the doors to the hanger open. She let out a little squeal of joy spilling some coffee on her shirt. She cursed under her breath, and set her mug down next to her door and then ran her blue sneakers screeching on the metal floor to the hanger.   
Trowa walked out of the Heavy Arms and smiled seeing Kawa running toward him. Her brown hair had fallen from its ribbon and was flying in front of her sparkling brown eyes and soft lips. When she reached him Trowa picked her up by the waist and twirled her around in the air, they were both laughing happy to see one another. Kawa wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. Heero smiled a bit at the two and then cleared his throat. Trowa smiled and set his girlfriend down and they both looked to Heero.  
"I hate to interrupt you two, but we have more important matters at hand." Heero said.   
Trowa nodded and explained to Kawa what had happened at Rolthen's base as they walked to a drawing room. Once they reached their destination, Heero laid the prints out on a large table in the center of the room along with the mission outlines.   
"I can't believe they are so organized." Kawa said, "And that they have it all written down…I guess they never expected that someone would steal their plans."   
"Unless it's all fake" Neko said (yes its spelled Neko…I know I spelled her name wrong in my other chapters..gomen!)   
The three pilots in the drawing room turned to see the smiling mechanic standing in the doorway wiping oil off her hands.   
"Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt I was just checking on the Orion and I over heard you're conversation…"   
Kawa smiled at her sister. "It's alright Neko, maybe you can be of some help."   
"Heh I'll try!" Neko said walking in.   
"You could start by getting us some coffee and some food!" Kawa said smiling.   
Neko's smile went to an annoyed expression as she turned on her heels and out the door, "Yes your majesty.."   
Kawa grinned at the two-gundam boys. "I love younger siblings."   
Trowa and Heero smirked and then looked back to the prints.  
"These are obviously the lay out for their new gundam model, the one we recently saw in our last battle." Trowa said, "It shows all it's weaknesses and the material it's made out of."  
Heero pointed to the lower part of the gundam's chest. "That's one of its major weak points, the Orion would be able to penetrate it in one blast."   
Just then Neko walked in holding three mugs on a tray with some sandwiches. She frowned at Heero while setting the tray down.   
"Heero I told you that suit hasn't be tested yet! It's a wonder you made it back here in that suit!!"   
Heero glared at her a bit. "I can fly it."   
"No sir you cannot until it's been properly tested!"   
"Just watch me.." he growled.   
Neko and Heero glared at each other for a moment and then looked back to what they were doing.   
"Oh my god.." Kawa said in a horrified whisper, "They're planning to destroy nearly half the space colonies.."   
"What?!" Neko yelled. "Let me see that!" she grabbed the white paper from her sister's hands and looked at it.   
Neko's eyes filled with tears. "They really are planning to blow them up…why that little rat!!"   
"We have to stop him now before it's too late!" Kawa said looking to Heero.   
"Not right now we don't." Trowa said from behind her.   
Kawa turned to him her brown eyes angry and her muscles flexed and ready to sprint for her gundam and a moment's notice.   
Trowa placed a hand to her cheek stroking it. "Hold that hate and anger for the battle my love…you will have your time soon."   
The hate vanished from Kawa's eyes and she hugged Trowa barring her face in his green t-shirt and strong chest.   
The quiet gundam pilot returned the hug. "You should go to bed." he suggested.   
Kawa nodded and sniffed wiping the few tears that had spilled forth from her eyes.   
"You too Neko." Heero said looking to the mechanic who had started to nibble on the sandwiches while reading over the attack plans.   
She nodded and stuffed the rest of her sandwich in her mouth and joined her sister in the hall.   
Trowa turned to Heero taking a coffee mug from the tray and one of the sandwiches.   
Smiling he asked, "What's the plan?"   
Heero grinned evilly and unfolded the plan that had accumulated in his mind.   
  
  
The following morning all 7 gundam pilots sat around a table in the kitchen. Each of them were eating a plateful of eggs, sausage, pancakes, and bacon with cold orange juice to drink it down courtesy of Hanami and Kawa.   
"So let me get this straight." Duo said through a mouthful of sausage. "Instead of blowing up their whole base from the outside with our EIGHT gundams, we're  
going to send Heero and me into the base to plant bombs that we can detonate from here?"   
"That's correct." Trowa said.   
Duo laughed, "Why?"   
The forever kind Quatre answered the braided pilot's question, "There are too many civilians on that island Duo, if we attacked with our gundams we would put their lives in danger."   
Hanami nodded agreeing and added, "And also Trowa and Heero don't know the exact location of the base entrance so if we attacked we might be hitting the wrong area and totally alert our presence."   
"Wait a second. If they don't know where the entrance is then how are they going to get in?" Duo asked after gulping his orange juice.   
Duo's answer was answered, not by a gundam pilot, but from the enemy alarm.   
Heero grinned as he rose from his seat. "That's how." he simply said and he sped off toward the hanger.   
Duo shrugged throwing down his napkin and jumping from his seat. "Oh." He then ran out of the room pecking a kiss on Hanami's head as he ran out.   
Hanami smiled and yelled, "Be careful Duo!!"   
"Good luck you guys." Quatre whispered.   
  
Heero and Duo emerged from the shadow's a few feet away from the secret entrance to Rolthen's base. Both of the young men were clad in black tight muscle shirts, black pants, and black shoes.   
"Get ready to sprint.." Heero whispered into Duo's ear.   
The two were crouched low in the foliage, their faces inches away from the green grass beneath them. Duo's blue eyes were squinted against the morning sun. as he looked toward the opening hatch from underneath his black cap. His muscles were flexed and ready to sprint on Heero's signal. He was growing a bit impatient, it had been awhile since he had seen some real action and the sun was making him sweat in his black clothes. Then the signal came, Heero tapped Duo on the shoulder and they were off. The two agile young men ran to the closing hatch with surprising speed and slipped into the dark chamber below before it closed. Heero found himself falling down the same shaft that he had fallen down the night before when they obtained the blue prints. He quickly felt along the sides of the shaft for the vent opening. His fingers slid down the cold metal surface not revealing any vent opening. Duo looked down at Heero his braid flying up in his handsome face.   
"He didn't forget did he?" Duo thought beginning to panic.   
The two-gundam pilots fell down deeper and deeper into the shaft as if it went on forever. Heero began having second thoughts.  
"I didn't pass it. I know I didn't, I know it's here…but why is it taking so long to find it?!"   
Still the two men fell and both were beginning to panic though Duo expressed it far more openly.   
"We're gonna die!" Duo said in a half whisper half yell.   
"Shut up" Heero said. "We are not going to die."   
"We are if you don't find that opening!!" Duo said a little louder than he should.  
Heero looked up at Duo with a look that could of killed him if it wasn't so dark. Just then Heero's fingers grasped onto a ledge. Heero smiled in triumph and climbed in quickly, while grabbing Duo's braid and hauling him in.   
Duo bit his lip and glared at Heero. "I appreciate you saving my life and all Heero, but touch my braid again and I'll hurt you so bad you'll actually cry."  
Heero just smirked quietly to himself and crawled along the ventilation shaft planting bombs here and there. Duo followed behind him grumbling to himself while he set the bombs to 10 minutes.   
"Stupid Heero grabbing me by the braid like that." He mumbled as a bomb beeped that it was ready. "He's done bad things before, but this by far is the worst."  
"eep" bomb set. "I'll show him…" "eep" "He'll be sorry the next time he grabs Duo Maxwell's braid, yes sir." "eep"   
Heero laughed a bit to himself in his mind listening to Duo grumble as he crawled on his hands and knees. He knew Duo would never try such a thing on him, but thought he better leave his hair alone just in case. As the two began to near Rolthen's office they heard a familiar voice.   
"I'll die before I tell you anything you bastard." An angry voice said.   
Duo and Heero looked to each other puzzled and then looked into the vent in front of them. It was, as they had feared, Hanami, who had recently come to. She was strapped in a chair her hands clasped behind her in two large, heavy handcuffs. Bruises and cuts covered her arms and her beautiful face and she winced as a soldier in the room slapped her across the face for her remark.  
Heero grabbed Duo's arm and shook his head.   
"If you go in now you'll only get your self caught or even killed. Then what good would you do Hanami?"   
Duo looked at Heero and then back at his hurting girl friend. He sighed and relaxed.   
"I'm going back to unset the bombs." Heero said, "don't try anything."   
Duo nodded and glared down at Rolthen's slick brown head.   
"The God of Death will return for you." Duo promised his voice like a dagger pierced the silence around him.   
But when Rolthen looked up all he saw was darkness and nothing more.   



	10. Captured!!

    The air went still as the air system inside Rolthen's base shut off. It was getting late now and one last breeze of the AC whipped through Duo's brown hair. He and Heero sat together in silence in the dark ventilation shaft a few feet away from the room Hanami was kept in. Both gundam pilots were thinking, and creating plans in their mind, as far as they knew Hanami was the only one caught, but they figured there might be others. Heero's Prussian blue eyes wandered from the metal floor of the shaft to the serious face of Duo. Heero felt sorry for his friend. He knew that he loved Hanami dearly and would do anything to keep her from getting harmed again. The God of Death's blue eyes looked up from underneath his black cap and met Heero's. "I have a plan." he said in a determined whisper.  
  
Heero nodded. "Let's hear it."   
  
"Do you still have those walkie talkies with headsets?"   
Heero nodded again and withdrew them from his deep pockets located on the side of his pants above his knees. He handed one of the sets to Duo and turned his on turning down the volume a bit. Duo took his from the shaggy haired pilot who sat across from him and placed the set on his head and the walkie talkie in his pocket after turning it on.   
  
"Testing, testing." Heero said in a low whisper into his mic.   
  
Duo gave a thumbs up and then said. "Ok here's the plan buddy, if they caught Hanami they have to have caught the others. I mean you and I both know Kawa and Hanami are inseparable, and then Trowa sticks to Kawa like glue. So it would only make sense."   
  
Heero just nodded.  
  
"Anyways Heero, you and are going to split up. I'm going to go left down this shaft and you're going right. When you find someone inform me and after about an hour we'll meet back here. Understood."   
  
Heero smiled and nodded and for old times sake said, "Mission accepted."    
  
Duo returned the smile and headed off in his direction on his hands and knees, while Heero turned right and crawled in his.   
   
            Neko sat in a cold damp cell, her head was throbbing and blood trickled down the side of her face. She had recently come out of unconsciousness and her brown eyes had just become accustomed to the darkness. Her gaze wandered around the small room and then fell on a limp form beside her. She stared at it a bit puzzled her throbbing head taking time to register what it could possibly be, she reached for it with her right hand and discovered that it was handcuffed to her left hand. She gave a sigh and then reached out with both hands and pulled on the limp form, with a slight groan the body rolled onto it's back and Neko at once knew who it was.   
  
"Quatre!" she half whispered half yelled. "Quatre, honey wake up!"   
  
She shook him gently and the handsome blonde hair pilot opened his cobalt blue eyes and found himself staring up into the lovely face of his girlfriend.  
  
"Neko.." he said weakly.   
  
"Oh Quatre..you're ok" she said tears forming.   
  
"Where are we?" he asked while trying to sit up.   
  
Neko tried to help him as much as she could and explained all she knew.   
  
"All I know is that we're trapped in some kind of cell. Maybe in Rolthen's base."   
  
Quatre nodded and then decided it wasn't a good idea. He put his hand to his forehead and winced as he toughed the large bump that extended from it.   
  
"I'm glad your ok." he said still wincing. "And I'm glad were together."   
  
Neko smiled and laid her head on his shoulder.  "Do you think we'll get out of here?" she asked.   
  
Quatre nodded and took her hand in his own. "With Duo and Heero still free, I guarantee it."   
  
Neko smiled. "Yea we can always depend on those two…"   
  
"Yes" he sighed. "Yes we can."   
  
The two lovers sat silently in the darkness. Neko had drifted off to sleep, and Quatre sat thinking of other means to escape, just in case Heero and Duo couldn't come to their rescue. A few long minutes went by and then the cell door opened a head of them, bright light flooding in blinding Quatre and waking Neko. In the doorway stood a guard. His body silhouetted in the light.   
  
"You come with me." he said gruffly.   
  
"Me?" Quatre asked.  
  
"No you're girlfriend." the man said.   
  
Neko looked to Quatre winking a bit and then jumped up and swung her fists, and cuffs into the guard's side and ran out the door. Quatre did the same but found five or six guards awaiting them in the hall.   
  
"Heh, we thought you might try that," their leader said. "So we brought extra troops, and man are you going to be sorry you tried to escape."   
  
Neko glared and was taken by two of the soldiers one on each of her arms. Quatre on the other hand was lead back into the cell to wait in the darkness.   
  
After the cell door was secured and locked the five soldiers escorted Neko down a number of hallways and stairs to a brown wooden door. The leader of the soldiers knocked and said.  
  
"We have the mechanic as you asked for sir!" he said.   
  
The voice of Rolthen came from the other side. "Bring her in Johnson."   
  
Johnson, the leader, opened the door and then guided Neko in roughly by the arm. The room the group walked into was small and contained a chair with leather restraints, a fire, and a iron rod. Rolthen stood at the far end accompanied by another soldier. Neko stared at the restraining chair wondering what they were going to do to her, and prayed they weren't going to use the iron rod. Johnson stood behind her and saluted to Rolthen and then closed the large wooden door to help block out any screams that were to be heard.   



	11. Grief for Neko

A brown haired pilot shivered in the darkness, his blue turtleneck and jeans were soaking wet because of the water leaking from the pipes above him, and his head throbbed with pain. He groaned as he moved his stiff legs into a different position and then jumped when his left foot came in contact with something. Without thinking he kicked it assuming it might have been one of the few hundred rats that lurked in the room. The limp form yelled in pain, and then cursed a bit as it rolled over. The pilot blinked and then said, "Kawa?"   
"Why did you have to kick me Trowa?" came the weak reply.   
Trowa felt a pang of guilt, and crawled over to help his poor girlfriend. Once he reached her, he laid her head in his lap.   
"I'm so sorry Kawa, I thought you were one of the rats down here." He said stroking her blood stained bangs.   
Kawa smiled weakly. "It's all right Trowa, it's kinda hard to see down here anyways," she frowned just noticing the cut on his head. "Are you alright?"  
Trowa fingered the cut wincing a bit and said, "I'm fine, you don't look to well."   
The brown-headed young girl smiled and snuggled up against Trowa's strong chest and said sleepily, "I am now…."   
Trowa smiled and tried his best to keep her warm as she slept.   
Not far from where Trowa and Kawa slept Wufei and Dr. Tai (in case you guys don't remember Dr. Tai is Kawa's, Neko's, and Hanaim's adopted father, the one who trained them. Go back to Chapter 2 or 3 for further info) were in an argument.   
"Duke must've been the one to give our position away." Wufei argued.  
"Duke would never do a thing like that! He's my son!" Dr. Tai said holding his head injury with a bloodied hand.   
Wufei shook his head; his white clothing was dirty and wet, and his left arm hung limp in his cuffs that rested in his lap.   
"He is the only one who could've given away our hideout, Mr. Tai. Do you know where he was those 3 days?"   
Dr. Tai looked to Wufei and opened his mouth to retaliate but then sighs. "No."   
"My point is made." The china man said simply and he rested his head against the wall to rest.   
Dr. Tai looked to the sleeping young man and then sighed. He wished with all his heart that he was wrong about Duke, but knew that he was probably right.   
As he laid down to rest a sharp scream was echoed throughout the halls.   
Wufei jumped up startled and yelled, "What the hell?!" in Chinese.   
"The must be doing something to one of the girls!" Dr. Tai yelled standing and running to the cell door.   
Wufei's surprised face vanished and was replaced with a look of worry.   
"What have you done to them?!" Dr. Tai yelled beating on the door, "Open this door!! What have you done to my daughters?!"   
"Shut up in there old man, or you'll get the same treatment." A guard yelled from outside the door.   
Wufei stepped up behind the sobbing doctor and pulled him from the door with his right hand.   
"There is nothing you or I can do." He said softly.   
The old man sank to the floor weeping and Wufei knelt beside him comforting him as much as he could.   
Quatre woke to the scream and had already been struck by the guard outside his door to shut up. He had been crying out for Neko and screaming her name, and now he sat sobbing in the center of the cell hugging his knees and rocking back and forth.   
"Oh Neko, my dear sweet blossom…" he said through tears. "What have they done to you? Please be alive…"   
As Quatre weeped for his girlfriend a dark figure jumped from the vents and landed silently on the stone floor. After he landed he motioned to the ceiling and a wooden ladder tumbled down. The figure gave a thumbs up and then quietly made his way to Quatre.   
"Hey buddy," the figure whispered. "Time to go."   



	12. Betrayal Revealed

Quatre jumped a bit and whirled around. "D-D-Duo!" he yelled.  
"Shhhh!!" Duo warned as he pointed to the door. "The guard will hear you!"   
Quatre nodded tears still streaming. "T-they d-did s-something t-to N-Neko."   
Duo frowned and nodded helping the grief stricken Quatre to his feet. "I know buddy, I know."   
The two men climbed the wooden ladder with little difficulty and into the ventilation shaft.   
Heero flashed Quatre a smile and patted his shoulder. "We'll get her back." He said simply and then continued down the shaft and opened another vent.   
Quatre sat behind Heero in the darkness of the shaft still sniffling.   
"Rolthen will pay…" he said his eyes widening. "eh heh heh he will pay heh heh" he laughed crazily.  
Duo looked to Quatre and grabbed his shoulders. "Get a hold of yourself Quatre! We all want Rolthen dead."  
Quatre snapped from his craziness and looked to Duo and then wept again.   
Duo sighed and comforted the sobbing man. "Let it all out Quatre."   
Kawa emerged from the vent Heero had just opened and looked to Quatre.   
"What's wrong with him?" Kawa asked.  
Duo looked to her. "You didn't hear the scream?" he asked.  
"I fell into unconsciousness again. What scream?"  
Trowa climbed from the shaft and motioned for Duo not to tell her.   
Kawa however saw the motion and looked to both of them angrily. "What scream?! Tell me!!"  
Heero looked to Trowa and Duo and then to Kawa. "They did something to Neko."   
Kawa stared at Heero horrified. "No..you guys must be mistaken, it could have been anyone."  
Trowa took Kawa in his arms as she also started to weep. "It can't be her it can't be!"   
Trowa's forest green eyes turned to Heero and Duo. "Go on ahead and rescue the others. I'll stay with Quatre and Kawa."   
Heero and Duo nodded and continued down the shaft freeing Wufei and Dr. Tai.   
"Lets go get Hanami." Duo said to the others once they meet up.   
They all nodded and continued crawling down the shaft. After passing a few rooms Kawa, who had recovered from her shock, pointed down into a room.   
"There she is."   
Hanami rested in a dark corner of the room. Her blood stained bangs clung to her face and her arms, and hands were badly bruised and battered. Duo looked down to her sadly and then opened the vent. He leaped down inside and knelt down beside her.   
"Hanami my beautiful flower wake up." He whispered into her ear.   
Hanami's blue eyes fluttered open and she turned to Duo. "Oh Duo..is this a dream.?" she said weakly.  
Duo stroked her hair. "No my darling I'm here, and I always will be."   
Hanami smiled and grabbed his shirt with her handcuffed hands. "I love you Duo." She said.   
Duo hugged her and said. "I love you too." Then he stood helping her up.   
"Now old out your cuffs Hanami and pull them as much as you can."   
Hanami did as she was told and Duo shot the chains binding the cuffs breaking them; he had done the same thing to everyone else's.   
The young brown haired, blue-eyed girl made her way to the wooden ladder and started to climb followed by Duo.   
Kawa immediately hugged Hanami as she made her way into the shaft.   
Hanami hugged her friend back saying, "It's good to see you again. Are you ok?"   
"Yes I'm fine. Are you?"   
"I'll live." She said smiling.   
Kawa returned the smile.  
"It's beginning to get crowded." Wufei spoke up. "Why don't Trowa, Hanami, Heero, Dr. Tai and I return to the base to recover the gundams."   
"That seems logical." Trowa said.   
"Alright you guys go on and be careful." Duo said as he kissed Hanami goodbye.  
Trowa gently kissed Kawa and told her he would return and then joinded the others.   
Kawa waved goodbye to her boyfriend, bestfriend, adopted father and Wufei and wished them all luck. Then she turned and joined Quatre and Duo down the dark shaft to Neko's chamber.   
  
Neko sat alone in the room she had been escorted to before. Her arms and legs were still bound to the chair she sat in and her eyes burned with pain. She jumped hearing the door to her chamber creak open.   
"Whose there?" she demanded looking toward the door her eyes shut tight.   
"It's just me Neko." Came a familiar voice.   
"D-duke…thank god you're here! Quick get me out before anyone returns!"  
Duke grinned somewhat evilly. "I haven't come to rescue you Neko."  
"Then what have you come for?" she asked, and then it dawned on her. "You've sided with The Black Wolves, haven't you?"  
Duke smiled. "You're a quick one."   
"That's how they knew where our bases were. You told them! Why you no good, low down, scum bag!!" Neko screamed.  
Duke grinned. "Why thank you."  
Neko fumed and struggled to free herself from the binding chair.   
Duke places his hands on the arms of the chair and placed his face directly in front of hers.   
"Settle down my dear adopted sister." He said coolly. "You'll be free from this chair soon enough and back in the cellars with your cute boyfriend. Well at least for a while. Then it'll be his turn."   
Neko's once shut eyes now opened with terror, but even though her eyes were open she could see nothing. All was darkness, her once cheerful, bright brown eyes were now gray and unemotional.   
"I…I can't see." She said. "M-My eyes are open but I can't see!"   
"So they have blinded you." Duke said chuckling.  
Neko felt the breath from Duke's chuckle on her face and she quickly spit. "Leave me and my Quatre alone!" she yelled forgetting her blindness for a moment.   
Duke wiped the spit from his face and slapped Neko across her face. "Watch your manners young lady. Or you'll loose more than your eyesight." Then he stood straightening his jacket and left the room.   
Neko stared straight in front of her and began to cry trying to free her self from her restraints. Tears of frustration and sadness poured from her blank eyes and on to her hands and clothing.   
After a few minutes of struggling and sobbing Neko gave up and slumped in her chair, "Oh my dear sweet Quatre will I ever see your handsome face again? Will I ever get to hear your sweet laugh? Or have your hand comb through my hair? Or will I be condemned to darkness…and sadness forever?"   



	13. Operation Retrieve Base

Kawa crawled along in the darkness in between her two friends Duo and Quatre. She hoped they would find her sister alive and soon. Millions of ideas of what they could of done to her formed in her head, and she tried desperately to remove them. Quatre was also in the same situation and was blaming himself for what had happened.  
  
"If I had only fought for her…and not let them take her. I could have been the one in this situation not her." He thought to himself new tears beginning to flow. "It's all my fault she's been hurt…" he whispered. "IT'S ALL MY FAULT!!!" he screamed slamming his fist into the metal walls.   
  
Kawa stared at him in surprise and then grabbed him around his arms keeping him from beating the shaft.  
  
"Quatre! Get a hold of yourself!! It is NOT your fault!" she whispered into his ear.   
  
"Yes it is Kawa, you know damn well it is." The blonde boy said angrily  
  
Kawa blinked a little shocked by his tone of voice but she squeezed him hard and said. "Quatre it was not your fault, there was nothing you could of done! You were in shackles and there were at least six guards armed and ready. If you tried anything you probably would've been killed! Then how much help would you be to Neko right now?"   
  
Duo looked at the two sitting Indian style. He knew Quatre could get pretty crazy in stressful situations.   
  
Quatre stared off angrily for a moment and then sighed sadly. "I suppose your right Kawa, I'm sorry for my language…"   
  
Kawa smiled and gave him a hug before she released him. "It's alright Quatre. Now lets go find Neko!"   
  
Hearing her name Quatre smiled weakly and then continued on down the shaft a little faster hoping to find his beloved soon.   
  
***  
  
Meanwhile Wufei and the others had made it back to their base after hijacking one of Rolthen's underwater mobile suit/ subs. They now were in the hanger hiding behind the "Nataku".   
  
"What are we gonna do?" Hanami whispered to Wufei.   
  
Wufei's Chinese eyes scanned the hanger and were mentally counting how many guards were present and his brain formulated a plan in his complex mind.   
He raised his right hand for silence; his left arm was now in a sling made from his white shirt and was held close to his bare muscular chest.   
The impatient brown haired girl behind him seeing the motion, they had been standing watching the guards for five minutes and she was getting restless. Her blue eyes wandered to the silent tall figure standing beside her. She wondered how Trowa could stay so still and quiet for so long without one little twitch or yawn. Another sigh escaped her lips as she looked to the other silent figure in front of her. It was Heero, deep in thought and quiet. Not that that was unusual for the messy haired pilot.   
  
Heero looked up and caught her gaze and raised a brow. Hanami who had gotten lost in her mental complaining hadn't realize that she was still staring at Heero and jumped when he poked her shoulder.   
  
"What?!" she whispered.  
  
"Stop staring we've got work to do." He said as he turned and ran off after the others.   
  
Hanami gave a little squeal of excitement and ran after the boys wondering what the plan was.   
  
The three men stopped running and turned to face one another. Hanami joined them a few seconds later and asked.  
  
"So what's the plan?"   
  
Wufei looked to her and then said. "I sent Dr. Tai to the control room to try and regain control of this station. We four however are going to get into our gundams and destroy all the suits that are here then we're going to Rolthen's base and retrieve Neko and the others. Understood?"   
  
The three pilots nodded.  
  
"Alright lets go."  
  
"It's party time." Hanami whispered evily as she walked to the Aquarius.   
  
When she reached her blue and white gundam, Hanami found that only one guard was watching her precious gundam.  
  
"That's it?" she said to herself. "Man these guys are pathetic, but it'll give me some fun." She said with an evil grin.   
  
The Aquarius pilot looked about on the floor and found a screw. She picked up the small item and then dropped it on the floor causing a small sound.   
The guard who was standing watch nearby ran over and was met by a beautiful woman with evil intentions.   
  
"Hey hot stuff where'd you come from?" the guard said looking from Hanami's finely formed legs up to her beautiful smiling face.   
  
"I've come from Hell." She said evilly. "To grant your death wish."  
  
The young man looked at her and raised his gun.   
Hanami grinned and flipped over her left heel hitting the gun from the man's hand and her right heel knocking him under the chin. After completing the flip she landed on her blue sneakers her hands up and ready. (I got this kick from MI2 isn't it great ^^)   
The guard was now on the ground and knocked out cold.   
The Angel of Death grinned and dusted off her hands. She walked to the guard and sat on his chest taking out some tape from her shorts left pocket. She quickly spread the tape over his mouth and then flipped him over and bound his hands.   
  
"That outta hold ya!" she said giving him a little kick. Then she climbed up into her gundam and flicked it on.   
  
The Aquarius's green eyes glowed with life, and it soon joined by the Heavy Arms custom, Nataku, and Orion.   
  
"Lets kick some Black Wolves ass!!" Hanami yelled.  
  
Heero grinned and sped off in one direction while the others took opposite directions. The base was soon to be theirs again.   



	14. Neko and Quatre Reunited

Neko awoke with surprise as she felt a hand slid across her tear stained face and over her mouth. She strained her blank eyes to try and see who her captor was, but no matter how much she tried all she saw was blackness, and nothing more.   
  
Duo seeing she was frightened leaned close to her ear and whispered. "It's ok Neko Shinigami is here to rescue you."   
Neko sighed and almost cried with happiness and relief. Duo removed his hand from her mouth and began to unbuckle the restraints.  
  
"Is Quatre here?" Neko whispered still looking ahead of her.   
  
"I'm right here Neko can't you see me?" Quatre asked.   
The young blonde haired boy was standing in front of his beloved Neko and had just unbuckled her feet from their shackles. He stared at her sadly just realizing what they had done to his beautiful girlfriend.   
New tears starting flowing down Neko's cheeks and Quatre hugged her once she was free from the chair.   
  
"They blinded you didn't they?" Quatre asked.   
Neko nodded her hands grasping Quatre's shirt and her head buried in his chest.   
  
"I can't see anything Quatre…nothing at all. My eyes are open I know they are but its all black."   
  
Quatre stroked Neko's hair and said soothingly. "It's going to be ok Neko, I'm here now. I'll take care of you."   
  
Duo and Kawa stood off to the side of the two lovers and both had a look of sorrow on their face. Duo placed an arm around Kawa and half hugged her.   
  
"There is nothing you could've done Kawa. You didn't know, and besides it might only be a temporary thing."   
  
Kawa nodded and wiped her eyes. "I hope you're right Duo, I can't stand to see my sister like this."   
  
"Neither can I." Duo agreed his face turning from sorrow to hatred. "Rolthen has a lot to pay for. That dirty bastard."   
  
"Lets move you guys." Quatre said now standing his hand locked with Neko's.   
  
Duo nodded and Kawa moved forward and hugged her sister.   
  
"Kawa? Is that you?!" Neko said hugging her back tightly.   
  
Kawa smiled and said, "Yes Neko-chan it is me, now are you ready to kick some Rolthen ass?!"   
  
"Yea!" Neko said throwing her fist in the air.  
  
The two girls laughed and then Neko looked at her sister her face grim. "Duke is behind all this too."   
  
"Whaat? You've got to be joking." Kawa said holding her sister's arms.  
  
Neko shook her head. "No I'm not. He was in here a while ago. He was the one that gave away our base location."   
  
"But Duke is like our brother…why would he do such a thing?"  
  
"For money, and power. Why else do people do such things?"   
  
Kawa sighed and turned from her sister pacing a bit. Her eyes for fixed ahead of her and pondering.  
  
"Whoa wait just a second." Duo said. "You mean to tell me that guy we meet when we first meet Dr. Tai, that was hugging you and stuff. Is behind all of this?"   
  
Neko nodded. "Yes."  
  
"That's crazy! I mean he was like all nice."   
  
"People can hide who they really are Duo, and Kawa." Quatre said from behind Neko. His arms were crossed across his chest and his cobalt eyes stared ahead as if in deep thought.   
Duo looked to him, as did everyone else.   
  
"I think we better move." Kawa said hearing some noises from outside the hall.   
  
"That would be a good idea." Duo said climbing into the vents.   
  
Kawa followed Duo and then came Neko, with Quatre helping her from behind and Kawa helping from above. Once they were all in the shaft and had closed the opening Kawa announced a plan.  
  
"How about Neko and I get our revenge on Duke and you guys go find Rolthen and blow this joint up?"   
  
"That sounds good but how are we gonna know that its safe to blow this place?" Duo asked. "I mean I don't want to blow it up if you guys are still in here."   
  
"We could meet somewhere…like outside the base?"   
  
"Yea but we would still be hurt by the blast." Neko added in.   
  
"We could radio Heero. I still have the walkie talkie." Duo suggested.   
  
"Call Heero first and then lets make plans." Quatre said.   
  
Duo nodded and pulled out his walkie talkie and pressed a button on the side, then spoke into it.   
"Hey Zero this is Death come in."  
  
The three pilots, and mechanic waited a few moments until they heard Heero's voice and the sound of a battle on the talking device.   
  
"Hey Death, Zero here. What's going on?"   
  
"Well we got Neko, she's been blinded. We don't know if its permanent but she's ok. Over" Duo replied.  
  
"Good. What are you planning to do?"   
  
"Well we found out that Duke is the guy that gave away our base. So Kawa and Neko plan to get revenge and then Quatre and I are going to kill Rolthen and then blow this place. But we are going to need someone to pick us up. Over"   
  
"I'll pick you up. But just quit sayin over."  
  
"Alright, I'll call ya when we need ya. 10-4"   
  
Duo gave a sly snicker as he turned off his walkie talkie and slid it back into his left cargo pocket.   
"Alright lets move!" he said.   
  
Quatre turned to Neko and hugged her briefly. "Will you be alright?"   
  
"Yea I'll be fine Quatre. I got my sister with me." She said smiling.   
  
Quatre nodded and then continued to crawl after Duo, who had already gone ahead. Kawa continued down the opposite shaft her sister holding onto her back jean pocket. As they crawled down the shaft Kawa muttered.  
  
"Neko I said you could hold onto my shorts, not pull them off!"  
  
"Heh sorry sis." Neko said letting go. "I'll just follow your movement."  
  
Kawa laughed a bit and continued down the dark shaft looking for Duke to claim her revenge.   



	15. Gun Shots

Hanami's blue eyes glinted with the heat of battle. She was now outside the hanger destroying mobile suits left and right.   
   
"Try to take over my home, hurt my best friends, and try to kill my mechanic?! I **_DON'T_** think so!!" she yelled as she twirled the Aquarius, with each head of the double-sided scythe it carried sticking out on either side demolishing anything in its path.   
   
Heero fought not far from Hanami in the Orion. The blue and yellow mobile suit was tinted orange in the light of the now lowering sun. Enemy mobile suits surrounded Heero but they all were no match for this new type. He swung the deadly beam sword; the Orion wielded, and decapitated most of the mobile suits around him causing the suits to explode drowning out it's pilot's screams. Heero laughed, he was finally getting revenge for what Rolthen did to his friends.   
   
On the other side of the base Wufei was also engaged in battle. He shot out Nataku's snake like arm destroying an attacking mobile suit.   
   
"Stupid weaklings, why fight when you don't stand a chance against your opponent?"  The china man said as he blasted fire from Nataku's other arm. The blast cleared the area of all remaining suits and Wufei sighed and popped a video over to Heero.  
"All done here." he reported.   
   
Heero's face appeared on the video screen and the brown headed pilot nodded and said while slashing another mobile suit. "Good job, now head over to Rolthen's base and wait for the others."  
   
Wufei nodded. "Understood."  Then he sped off in the Nataku across the ocean causing the water beneath its gundanium-covered feet to flow outward generating massive waves.   
   
Back in the base Kawa, and Neko had reached their destination. They both sat together in silence above Duke's room waiting for the soldier that was talking with him to leave.   
Kawa watched Duke her brown eyes narrowed and thirsting revenge. To think that Duke had once been considered a brother to her made her sick, and she wondered why he ever decided to turn on her and her sister.  Neko sat across from Kawa, her arms hugging her knees to her chest, and her vacant brown eyes stared ahead of her. The only way Neko knew what was going on at the moment was that she could hear the faint voices of Duke, and his guard down below.  Kawa had told her nothing but to sit tight and wait till she gave the word to move and than motion wouldn't come for a while it seemed.  
   
 But after a few moments Duke dismissed the soldier he was speaking with, and the two sisters waiting above readied for their attack. Duke, oblivious to the two girls above him, started to don his pajamas. Kawa not really wanting to fight or see him naked jumped silently down into the room down below followed by Neko who, cause of her lack of eyesight, didn't land so quietly as her sister.   
   
Duke turned and met the gazes of two angry women. "Oh Kawa, Neko thank god you're here!" he faked. "They have me trapped in this room and they plan to kill us all!"   
   
Kawa smirked and pointed her handgun to his head. "Cut the crap Duke I know you're little secret."   
   
"What are you talking about?" Duke said looking bewildered.   
   
"Heh, don't toy with me my dear brother you know very well what I'm talking about."    
   
"I assure you I don't"   
   
"Well then let me refresh your memory." Neko said gun drawn, coming up from behind Kawa and feeling her way over to Duke.   
   
Duke smirked and tossed Neko across the room sending her crashing into a desk toppling over a lamp and some books.  
   
"Neko!" Kawa yelled.   
   
Duke than turned his attention to the distracted Kawa and punched her in the gut sending her to the floor,  the air wooshed from Kawa's lungs as she was hit, and her gun fell from her grip and spiraled through the air landing near the hurt mechanic.   
   
   
Neko groaned and rubbed her head and heard Kawa and Duke wrestling. She sat in the corner of the room and felt around in the room to get her bearings.   
   
Duke know had Kawa pinned to the floor and was sending punches into her already bloodied face.  Kawa screamed with frustration and sent her feet into his stomach and flipped him overhead and slamming into the door.  She then leapt up and ran to help her blind sister.   
   
The guard outside the door yelled inside to Duke. "Are you ok?"   
   
Kawa faked Duke's voice and said. "Yes, you can take a break for the night. I won't need any assistance."    
   
"Yes sir, thank you sir."   
   
Duke tried to yell to his guard but his voice was muffled by a swift kick from Kawa, who had ran across the room after helping her sister up. The brown haired pilot stood off to one side watching Duke and saying.   
"Come on Duke get up. You've always been good at hand to hand combat."   
   
Duke sat up wiping the blood from his face while glaring at Kawa.  Kawa watched the young man her fists up and ready to fight, though she didn't expect what came next. Duke swung his right arm into Kawa's knees knocking her down onto her stomach. Duke stood up behind her and took out a concealed handgun from his jacket.   
   
"Now it's time to get rid of you Kawa Umi." He said laughing a bit.   
   
Kawa groaned and realized that Duke had a gun pointed to her back. Was this the end? Wait! She still had Neko! Kawa smiled a bit and yelled out to her blind sister.   
"Neko Duke has a gun!!"   
   
"Like she can do anything!" Duke said laughing, "She's blind remember?"   
   
Neko boiled with anger. She stood using the bed as support, Kawa's fallen handgun in her hand.   
Duke stood not far from her his back turned, slowly pulling back the trigger.  Neko stood and pointed the gun to Duke's back.  
Both guns fired at the same moment alerting all who were in the base to the pilot's presence.


	16. M is for Murder

Duo and Quatre jumped when they heard the two gunshots. The two male pilots looked to each other with questioning faces and quickly looked down into the vent below them to see if they could soak up some information, and were rewarded by two gossiping female guards.   
  
"I heard that two of the gundam pilots escaped." The first one said to the other.  
  
"No, no one was a gundam pilot and the other was some mechanic." The second corrected.  
  
"Oh well that's what I heard."   
  
"They must've known Mr. Duke pretty well for them to get into his room like that."  
  
"Yea those pilots are pretty sneaky."  
  
"Tell me about it! I was with Oz a few years ago and they blew up every single base we owned!! One even infiltrated from the inside!"  
  
"Wow really? I didn't want to get involved in politics then. It was all to complicated."   
  
"Yea. Well anyways do you think those pilots killed Mr. Duke?"   
  
"I don't know. Maybe he shot one of them?"  
  
"Heh probably, I mean have you ever seen him at the range?"   
  
"Yea it's amazing!"   
  
"Girls shut up and get back to your posts!" an obviously higher-ranking officer yelled over to the two women.   
  
The two females looked over to the gruff male and rolled their eyes.   
  
"Oh can it Justin you just got promoted. You were one of US yesterday ya know." The first female said as she returned to her post.  
  
The officer named Justin gave a "humph" and turned his back to the two ladies and continued his patrol.   
  
Up in the vent Duo and Quatre sat in silence hoping that Duke was the one that was killed and not either of their friends. The blonde headed pilot sitting across from Duo looked down at his rugged red tennis shoes his eyes being filled with tears of determination and worry for what might have happened.   
  
"Lets go and kill this Rolthen bastard." He said. "He deserves to die."  
  
Duo looked to Quatre with surprise, he knew Quatre could be ruthless if he wanted to, but it always caught him off guard. Never the less the blue-eyed pilot nodded to Quatre and they both continued down the vent to their destination not but a few feet away, Rolthen's office.   
  
Rolthen sat directly below the two men just as he did before when Heero and Trowa were collecting the blue prints. The Black Wolves leader was alone, which was good for the two assassins who had come to murder him.   
Duo volunteered himself to move the grate from the vent. He moved it soundlessly and placed it behind him and waited for Quatre to move in. Sandrock's pilot slipped into the seemingly small room quietly and landed just behind Rolthen. After landing he quickly placed his right hand over the man's mouth and Duo quickly jumped from the vent above and locked the wooden door serving as the entrance into Rolthen's office.   
Rolthen, totally caught unaware, gave a muffled yell for help, which was not heard by anyone but his two assassins.   
  
"Now you just sit tight there, Mr. R and this will be all over and done with soon enough." The God of Death said smartly as he approached the captive man.   
  
"Mr. R" glared at the approaching pilot and removed Quatre's hand from his mouth.   
  
"What do you want with me?" he demanded. "And call me Rolthen, it's most inappropriate to call me Mr. R"   
  
"Inappropriate, he says." Duo laughed. "I think it was pretty inappropriate when you took us from our base and beat us to death!"   
  
Rolthen stayed silent and Quatre answered his (Rolthen's) previous question.   
  
"The only reason we want you Rolthen, is because we wish to kill you." The blonde haired boy said quite evilly and calmly.   
  
Rolthen now looked to Quatre and raised a brow.   
  
"Why on Earth do you want to kill me? I'm trying to make a better world. One that pilots like yourselves will be able to relax."  
  
"Why do we want to kill you?" Duo spoke up. "I'll give you a few good reasons why!" he continued slamming his hands on Rolthen's desk., and he motioned with his fingers as he spoke. "Number 1 you intend on blowing up all of the colonies! Number 2 You blinded and wounded my friend Neko. And Number 3 you hurt all the rest of my friends as well!; Not to mention you totally turned a good friend on us."   
  
"Duke betrayed you on his own. I did nothing to persuade him." The captive answered. "And I do not intend to blow up the colonies. I merely intend to dispose of them for the moment until everything down on Earth is worked out."  
  
"Hate to burst your bubble there, Mr. R but Disposing and blowing up are pretty much the SAME thing!!"   
  
"Think what you want pilot," Rolthen answered. "I know my intentions."   
  
"That's it I can't stand this guy anymore. Time to "dispose" of him." Duo said pulling out his gun.   
  
Rolthen stood out of his chair and grinned. "You couldn't kill me. You pilots don't murder people personally."   
  
"Heh wanna bet?" Duo slowly pulled the trigger of his gun back towards him. "Good-bye mister."   
  
"Wait." Rolthen said. "Before you shoot me I must tell you, that you're girlfriend has a wonderful scream."  
  
Duo's eyes narrowed and his gun rose higher to Rolthen's head. "Unlike her, you won't have time to scream."   
  
Rolthen smirked and looked to Quatre. "Oh and I'd like to say that I very much enjoyed blinding your girlfriend. It might please you to know that she put up a good fight. I had to call 3 men to hold her down, the restraints didn't seem to work to well with her."  
  
With that statement Quatre snapped. He immediately leapt on Rolthen sending both of them flying into the desk. The two men wrestled and Quatre soon had a strong grip on Rolthen's neck.   
"You'll pay for her suffering." Quatre said his eyes filled with madness. "You'll pay."   
  
Rolthen's smirk never faded but his face was beet red and was turning purple, kicked and punched Quatre desperately trying to free his neck from his strong grip. Duo cringed as he heard Rolthen's bones breaking; he never realized that Quatre ever had this kind of strength or this strong of a will to kill.   
  
"You always think you know someone." Duo thought. "Until they get filled with hatred."   
  
After a few more moments Rolthen's struggling ceased and his body went limp. Quatre held on to his now dead enemy's neck for a few more seconds until his madness cleared and he realized what had happened. He slowly stood and looked to Duo his cobalt blue eyes, once mad, were now filled with terror and sadness. He knew he had done something terrible and regretted it. Even though he knew Rolthen deserved his gruesome fate.   
The God of Death walked over to Quatre and patted him.   
  
"It's ok Quatre. He deserved to die, he had hurt and killed a lot of people in his life time, and now he is finally getting punished."   
  
Quatre stared down at his hands wide eyed still feeling Rolthen's pulsing neck in them, what he did was totally wrong and uncalled for, but in a way, it seemed, was right.   
For a long while the two men stood in silence and were awakened from their numbness when a sharp rap sounded at the door.   
  
"Mr. Rolthen sir! There's a gundam attacking the base!! Sir?"  
  
Both of the male pilots quickly looked to Rolthen's dead body and then to each other and then to the open vent above. They quickly jumped back up into the metal shaft and closed the grate and made their ascent to their designated meeting point at which they were supposed to meet Kawa and Neko.   
  
The guard outside Rothen's door rapped a few more times and then discovered the door was locked, he frowned and busted the door open with a swift kick. Apon entering he noticed nothing unusual except for the number of papers scattered on the floor. He continued his search of the room and gasped with surprise and horror. In front of the Black Wolf soldier lay his leader. On his neck were two perfectly outlined red hand marks and his face still the same shade of bright violet.   
  
"M-M-Mr. R-R-Rolthen s-s-sir?" he stuttered.   
  
Not really expecting a response the soldier grabbed his walkie talkie and yelled into it.   
  
"Mr. Rolthen is dead! Alert the base! We have killers loose!"   
  



	17. Blood Shed

This is the last and final chapter to "Seven Gundams Confirmed"! Yes I know its sad..but I just wanted to take the time to thank all of ya'll who read and reviewed this story. I would also like to thank mah friend Ikasu-chan for cheerin me on and gettin me through those horrid writers blocks!! Arigatou Ikasu-chan!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kawa lay motionless in a pool of blood her eyes squinted shut. Neko stood just behind her the gun she held still raised but her face was now sad. She couldn't tell if she had shot Duke before he got her sister or not. But she did, indeed get Duke. He had fallen on top of Kawa just as the gun went off.  
  
Neko finally summed up her courage and tried to speak. "K-K-Kawa..are you alive?" she asked hopefully.  
  
A groan came from the floor and Neko readied her gun in case it was Duke. "Kawa say something if it's you!" she said staring to cry.  
  
"Neko…get this fat bastard off of me!" Kawa said weakly. Her hands were pressed onto the floor stained with Duke's blood as was her clothes, hair and face, and she grunted desperately trying to lift her body up with Duke's weight on her skinny back.   
  
Neko tossed the gun she held to the side and dropped to her hands and knees and crawled over to assist her sister.   
"I thought he killed you." Neko said as she felt around for Duke's shoulders, and once she found them she lugged him off of Kawa. "I was so afraid…cause you weren't talking…and I can't…see."   
  
Kawa sat up and looked to her sister and hugged her smiling. "It's ok Neko. I'm alive now…there is nothing to be scared of."   
  
Neko returned the smile and the hug. The two didn't seem to care about the pool of blood they sat in or the blood stains on their clothes, just about each other's well-being. (aww…my sis and I aren't actually like that irl though… x.x)  
Suddenly Kawa remembered that they were supposed to meet Duo and Quatre after their horrific deed was done.   
  
"We better move Neko. We gotta meet Quatre and Duo remember?"   
  
Neko nodded and the two made their way into the vent and down the many shafts to their meeting spot.   
  
A few moments later the group met up again at the designated spot. The two male pilots informed the two ladies about their ordeal and the two ladies in turn informed them. Then the group departed together to the shaft on which Heero and Duo had entered in earlier. When they reached their escape exit they were surprised to find the Nataku holding up the hatch and peeking in.  
  
"Hey a good guy!!" Duo yelled pointing.   
  
Kawa smiled seeing Wufei's gundam. "It's good to see a GOOD mobile suit in this place." She said laughing.  
  
Quatre smiled and yelled up. "Hey Wufei could you please give us a lift?"  
  
A few moments later Wufei's handsome Chinese face peered over the side of the hatch and then disappeared. Immediately after his face had disappeared a rope ladder flew over the side of the opening and down to where the three gundam pilots and mechanic waited.   
Duo was the first to climb and was followed by Neko and then Kawa, and Quatre. When the three escapees had climbed out of the metal hatch they boarded the Nataku and were flown to the base, which was now back under the control of its rightful owners.   
  
A sudden gust of wind whipped through Hanami's brown shoulder length hair. She blinked and turned placing a piece of hair behind her nicely formed ears and smiled seeing it was the Nataku. She waved to the approaching gundam as it flew over her head almost knocking her flat. Her friends were now home.   
  
Wufei landed his precious gundam in the hanger next to the Orion and Archer. Its gundanium coat glinted and shined underneath the lights as the four exhausted pilots and blind mechanic climbed out.   
  
Heero stood at the foot of the Nataku and smiled with relief seeing that his best pal Duo, and everyone else was alright. The messy haired pilot awaited the weary group with now his usual glum face.   
Kawa smiled as she approached Heero and gave him a hug.   
  
Heero somewhat returned it and then said, "Trowa should be down soon."  
  
Kawa smiled. She couldn't wait to see her honey bunch again.   
  
Duo was the next to reach Heero and he just patted him on the shoulder. "Good to see ya again buddy."   
  
Heero nodded and grinned a bit turning his attention now to Neko. He looked to her sadly, she was as they had said, blind. Hanami had led her over to the group half hugging her and assuring her that all was going to be all right.   
  
"Heero?" Neko said.   
  
"Yes?" Heero asked.  
  
Neko discovering where he was by his voice hugged him. "It's good…to..hear you again."  
  
Heero hugged her back and nodded.  
  
Neko then pulled away and was hugged again by Quatre and she wrapped his arms around him and wept. Quatre stroked her hair and said, "Why don't we see Dr. Tai? I'm sure he can do something."   
  
Neko nodded and the couple left the group to find the doctor.   
  
Trowa was now in the hanger and was enjoying a "private" moment with Kawa. Hanami and Duo giggled at the two and then turned to each other and hugged and kissed.   
  
Heero looked to the two couples and shook his head. He missed his wife whom he had left at home and was ready to return to her. Perhaps now he could, since all was quiet and at peace once again.   
  
Days later the gundam pilots all sat in a waiting area. Like they had done so many times before. This time they all waited for Neko to emerge from the room. She had gone in for a very complex and new eye surgery, and it had already taken 4 hours.   
Quatre sat on a couch biting his nails worriedly as he held tightly onto Kawa's right hand. Kawa was half hugging Trowa and her head rested on his shoulder.   
Trowa stroked her long brown hair and assured her that all was going well. Though he too was worried for the loved-by-all mechanic.   
Heero, Duo and Hanami sat next to Trowa on this incredibly long couch and Wufei stood leaning against the wall. Duo was holding Hanami as she was holding him both assuring each other and themselves that Neko was all right. Heero and Wufei however, were silent.   
  
A few more hours went by and then Dr. Tai emerged from the door that led into the operating room. "It's done." He said.   
  
"And..?" Quatre, Kawa, Hanami, and Duo asked together as they stood.  
  
"Well come see for yourself!" Dr. Tai said happily.   
  
The pilots all smiled and ran into the room. There laying on the bed was a beautifully smiling Neko, her bright brown eyes shining as bright as ever.   
"It worked!" she said happily tears of joy streaming.   
  
Quatre laughed and kissed his girlfriend. "How do you feel?" he asked once the kiss was through.   
  
Neko laughed and stroked Quatre's hair. "I feel great."   
Quatre smiled and hugged Neko.  
  
"Alright your turn is up!" Duo said. "My turn now!"   
  
Quatre laughed and backed up as Duo gave Neko a great big hug. "You had me worried there!"  
  
Neko returned the big hug and smiled. "I was worried to."   
  
After all the hugging and kissing was over with the group left Neko to rest and spent the rest of the night talking, playing games, and discussing old times.   
The following week the group went their separate ways promising to keep in touch and planned to meet again the next year for their first Gundam Reunion.   



End file.
